


Instinct 本能

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 目前为止是猴罗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: 人有多少种需要，就有多少种本能。啊，当然了，人并不尽相同。——初连载于2014-09-29（Gareth Bale转会皇马第二赛季初，似乎一切都在往好的方向发展中）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在写之前，我以为这会是篇段子合集。结果没想到越写越长，变成了连载……而且看不到完坑的希望，甚至到整理的这一天到来时，入坑出坑的人来了又去，最后发现，坑里能照顾到自己的还是只有自己。  
> 足球可能是个阶段性的激情，但我想，有些东西存在于回忆里，会变得越来越美好。  
> WARNING：本文的时间线虽说是参考的现实时间线，但也有略微的改动和模糊化，而且为了我自己的方便，模糊化了时差的问题。文中的一切事件均与现实无关，我只是在现实当中寻找素材并创作了一个平行世界而已，所有解释权归皇马俱乐部。

-00  
  
  
Gareth Bale大概一辈子都忘不了那瞬间Cristiano Ronaldo的表情。  
  
那时候他们在回伯纳乌的大巴车上，前面的队友挤成了一团欢呼庆祝大比分得胜，Marcelo和Isco在争抢大巴音乐的播放权，他自己被他强悍体壮得像牛一样的队友无奈挤到了后面，天知道他们在回程中喝了多少酒才变得这么疯，他无意间回头的一瞥才看到坐在大巴最后排的Cristiano，双眼轻轻贴合，头靠在背椅上，嘴唇微张，Gareth拿不准这个人是在闭目养神还是在熟睡。  
  
他鬼使神差地在大巴车行驶的摇晃中走到车尾，这位置坐着的人只有葡萄牙大球星一个人，而发现葡萄牙大球星不在欢庆队伍中的人也似乎只有Gareth Bale一个人。  
  
聪明的威尔士人立刻就回想起之前他们下飞机后在机场给球迷签名的时候，走在他前面的Cristiano已经露出了疲态，握住马克笔的手都有些不稳，难得一次是可以算马马虎虎地给热情得声嘶力竭的球迷签完了名，这位大球星还体贴地跟两个孩童合了影。永远都是这么有求必应，也是球场上最拼搏的人，如果没有Cristiano Ronaldo，这次比赛几乎可以笃定不可能赢得如此轻松。  
  
Gareth凑近了些，抬手按在Cristiano的肩膀上，他本来想试图摇醒他或者其他什么目的，就算是从旁边座位拿起毯子盖在对方身上也好啊，但他就是不小心看到了Cristiano的眼睫毛，又长又翘，上下眼睫轻轻地合在一起，像他女儿Alba一样可爱。嗯，可爱，Gareth默默地在心里不自觉地重复又强调。  
  
所以大概在之后他亲上Cristiano的嘴也是符合逻辑的吧。嘴唇上温热的触感神似柔软上等的天鹅绒，虽然不像女孩子那种类型的棉软，但却诡异的令人着迷，鼻头和上唇还能感觉到对方鼻口呼出的热气，轻轻吹拂到Gareth三秒后才如梦初醒过来的脆弱理智。  
  
他急忙退开，本想装作若无其事地离开却在抬眸的瞬间迎上了Cristiano的视线。Gareth Bale大概一辈子都忘不了那瞬间Cristiano Ronaldo的表情。  
  
他和他之间沉默了大概有五秒钟，然后Gareth像是被野狼盯上的兔子惊慌逃走一样地手脚无措往旁边退了两步，大腿后侧撞到椅子扶手差点摔个人仰马翻，还好他凭借敏捷的身手抓住了前面的椅子背才稳住了重心。Gareth边不停地像复读机一样重复着“对不起”和“我不是故意的”这两句话，边窘迫地躲避Cristiano的视线。  
  
Gareth只感觉自己的脸烫得像刚刚煮了煎蛋的锅底，脑子里一团浆糊，如果身边恰好有一根棒子的话，他会毫不犹豫敲晕自己一了百了解脱出来。  
  
“啊……”  
  
Cristiano似乎想说什么话似的。但Gareth已经先一步跌跌撞撞地冲到了前面的人群当中，神情恍惚地想找到他的前白鹿巷好友Luka Modric的身影，在他还没反应过来的时候就被一只手搂住了自己手臂，Gareth吓得差点叫出来，但扭头一看发现是矮自己很多的Luka，瞬间就放松了下来。  
  
随后Luka向他做的动作大概在Gareth Bale一辈子都忘不了名单上排名第二：Luka Modric紧紧搂着他结实的手臂，一脸坏笑加挤眉弄眼，不动神色地抬起另一只手竖了个自信的大拇指。  
  
“Well done，Gareth.”  
  
Gareth Bale想现在就刨个坑把自己埋了。

 

-01  
  
第二天是俱乐部的休息日，集训是自愿参加的，几乎所有昨天参加了大巴欢庆大醉一场的人都还在卧床不起，Mercelo是个例外。此外皇马一队中还来坚持集训的人还有基本没喝一口酒的Gareth Bale自己，依然自觉有巨大危机感的他们永远的队长San Casillas，省略其他一干人，以及跟Gareth一样没喝一口酒而且是完全睡过去的——Cristiano Ronaldo。  
  
事实上葡萄牙人就如同往常集训那样到得比所有人都早，Gareth把自己的SUV停好的时候已经看到Cristiano的车停在了他惯常停车的那个位置。Gareth把墨镜摘下来放在了车前台上，拿上自己的手包打开车门，一只手碰了碰自己的发箍确保它还在原来的位置上，关车门，上锁。一切一如往常。  
  
上午的阳光带着一丝凉意，马德里的秋天就像去年一样温和宜人，Gareth望着被太阳染成金黄和绯红交融的天际，稍微有点怀念白鹿巷阴沉沉的秋天了。  
  
他走进更衣室的时候，正好看见Iker在弯腰系鞋带，“早上好，队长。”Gareth边打招呼边把手包放进自己的储物柜里，脱衣服换训练服，皇马1号抬头看了眼礼节性地回应了声，随后便盯着Gareth好像是在观察什么，直到把Gareth盯得浑身不自在起来。  
  
“有什么……问题吗？”Gareth边整理着上身的训练服边迟疑地问。  
  
“没什么问题。”Iker准备完毕后拿着自己的手套站起来，拍了拍Gareth的肩膀，眼露同情，“加油吧，前锋。”然后就离开了更衣室。  
  
Gareth一脸茫然。  
  
下一秒Marcelo就打着大大的哈欠进来了，看到依然呆愣在原地的Gareth同情地拍了下肩膀：“下次记得别喝那么多酒，不然就跟我一样宿醉头痛了。”显然是彻底误会了问题的重点。  
  
Gareth和Marcelo一起踏上训练场的草坪上时，远远地就看见他们的主教练Ancelotti戴着一顶运动帽站在Cristiano的旁边不知道在说些什么，在看到Crsitiano的一瞬间，之前都选择性失忆的Gareth立刻就找回了所有的记忆，关于他昨晚在大巴上偷吻皇马7号的事，而且还不幸地被当事人发现了的事。Gareth突然有点后悔自己选择来参加集训了。  
  
但既然自己已经来了，也只能硬着头皮上了，放轻松，Gareth，你能做到的，不过是个吻而已，你已经吻过你老婆无数次了，他也吻过不知道多少万千少女了，你们都是有经验的人，事态不会严重到哪儿去的。Gareth边在自己心里不停地做着心理暗示，边如走针毡地穿过训练场来到Ancelotti身边，张了张嘴想打声招呼却有些如鲠在喉，最终从嘴里艰难挤出了句“早上好”，抬头就对上了Cristiano的视线。  
  
Gareth只觉得自己的脑袋有一瞬间的空白，有点像是他刚刚听说老婆即将临盆的时候那种感觉。但Cristiano的眼神显然不会让自己生娃，也不会让他自己生娃。  
  
后来他们站成一排一起往返小跑着热身的时候，Marcelo边甩手蹦着边从另一头蹦到Gareth身边，撞到Gareth手臂的力道没多少，但也差点把神游天外的Gareth撞倒在地。  
  
“嘿，帅哥，你有没有发现一个问题啊？”Marcelo神秘兮兮地在Gareth耳边说。  
  
“什……什么？”Gareth赶紧把神游天外的魂拉回来塞进脑袋里，没头没脑地重复蓬蓬头的话，“问题？”  
  
“我感觉Cris好像要把你吃了。”Marcelo说着用眼角余光往Cristiano的方向看了看，Gareth也愣头愣脑地望了过去，果不其然，Cristiano每跳两步就往Gareth这边看一眼，那眼神，那表情，Gareth Bale大概一辈子都忘不了。  
  
“不管你们发生了什么事，我都劝你们最好谈谈，不然你们在那些人的镜头里也太难看了。”Marcelo又冲训练场外瞥了眼，Gareth跟着看过去，果不其然，一长排报社杂志摄影师的长枪短炮正对准着训练场内，说不定在Gareth自己晃神的这几秒里已经被拍了好几张，鉴于他是队里仅次于Cristiano的亿元先生，会更加吸引镜头也是理所应当的事情。由于他已经抬头望了过去，所以也只好尴尬地竖了个拇指，强迫自己摆出最自信的笑容。这瞬间他隐约能听到场外咔擦咔擦此起彼伏的快门声。  
  
Gareth回过头叹了口气，小声地对Marcelo说：“我都没注意今天俱乐部开放了媒体拍照。”  
  
“是你太迟钝了吧，我们进来的时候他们就在了。”Marcelo白了他一眼后就蹦到Varane和Carvajal的中间有说有笑了。  
  
Gareth小心翼翼地望向Cristiano的方向，好在对方正在专心高抬腿拉伸肌肉没空看他，Gareth莫名其妙松了口气，又开始神游天外起来。目前来看Cris是对那个吻有所芥蒂的，Gareth现在悔得肠子都青了，如果是以往普通的训练课，Cristiano偶尔会高兴地蹦到他身边，笑盈盈地跟他讨论天气，讨论上次比赛的进球，讨论下次比赛的配合，再不济也会过来寒暄一下当日的身体状态。而不是像现在这样，两人之间的距离起码隔着三个队友，一句完整的话都未曾说过。  
  
这种状态持续了一整个上午，直到午休。  
  
刻意早早离开训练场独自一人在食堂吃饭的Gareth百无聊赖地转着自己手里的叉子，心里无限想念Modric。他咽下最后一口蔬菜沙拉，正准备起身端盘子离开，就有个人径自坐到了他对面，Gareth眨了眨眼，那标志性带点金黄的洋葱发型，除了Cristiano Ronaldo还能有谁。Gareth吓得盘子都要掉了。  
  
“我已经吃完……”Gareth结结巴巴地说着想走，但Cristiano一个眼神就制止了他。  
  
“请坐。”Cristiano抬了抬下巴。  
  
Gareth不得不坐下，紧张兮兮低着头只敢不时偷瞄对面。最终他下定决心先一步道歉，“我知道我做错……”然而Cristiano咳了声强行打断了他。  
  
“你昨天已经说了够多这样的话了，我耳朵都要起茧了。”葡萄牙人叉起一块鸡肉送进嘴里，抬眸瞥了眼Gareth，“感觉你今天精神不错啊。”  
  
Gareth倒吸了口冷气。  
  
“我不知道你会这么生气，我下次……”正准备开始长篇自我检讨的Gareth再次被Cristiano的咳嗽打断。  
  
“我没生气啊。”Cristiano露出一个掩饰不住的笑意，边吃着盘子里的食物边摇了摇头，耳钉闪闪发亮，“你干嘛老躲着我？”  
  
“我没躲……”Gareth正想反驳才后知后觉地意识到之前两人产生的距离确实好像是 **因为自己** 在有意识地躲避。想到这里Gareth就没了气似地焉在了座位上，仿佛是准备接受父亲批评的捣蛋小鬼。  
  
Cristiano无奈地叹了口气，“你就那么介意那个吻吗？”  
  
Gareth只觉得自己的脑袋有一瞬间的空白，有点像是他刚刚听说老婆 **又一次** 即将临盆的时候那种感觉。Gareth过了好阵子才反应过来，首先他质疑是不是自己听错了，然后他质疑是不是自己还在做梦。毕竟Cris这句话 **好像本来应该** 是由自己来说的，吧？  
  
“抱…抱歉？”Gareth还是有点不信这个邪。  
  
“我说你就那么介意那个吻吗？”Cristiano耐心地又说了一遍。  
  
“噢……”Gareth明了一般地点了点头，抿紧了嘴反射弧超长地仔细咀嚼Cristiano刚刚问的话，过了仿佛一个世纪一般他才又摇了摇头，不确定地问，“你……你不介意吗？”  
  
“我为什么要介意？”Cristiano的口气感觉就像是那个吻只是个妈妈对孩子的晚安吻一样稀疏平常。Gareth有点懵了，毕竟，他以为同性之间过分亲昵的行为会引起任何一个正常人的反感，除非……Gareth抬头盯着Cris吃着沙拉拼盘的惬意神态，有点不敢往下推测。  
  
“Cris。”  
  
“嗯？”Cristiano拿过纸巾擦了擦嘴，嘴里还包着菜叶地抬头看向他。  
  
“你晚上……有空吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

-02  
  
 **Luka Mordric  
Sept 21,2014 12:45:32PM**  
嘿G，情况如何了？  
  
 **Gareth Bale  
Sept 21,2014 12:45:45PM**  
啥？  
  
 **Luka Mordric  
Sept 21,2014 12:46:05PM**  
你和Cris，伙计:)  
  
 **Gareth Bale  
Sept 21,2014 12:46:50PM**  
我不知道我这样做对不对，但我刚刚约他晚上吃饭，现在我有点后悔:(  
  
 **Luka Mordric  
Sept 21,2014 12:47:12PM**  
干得漂亮！  
  
 **Gareth Bale  
Sept 21,2014 12:47:56PM**  
……我现在紧张得快吐了，我能不能借口肚子痛放他鸽子啊？:(  
  
 **Luka Mordric  
Sept 21,2014 12:48:42PM**  
那么你大概明年只能在曼彻斯特联亲他嘴嘴了，哥们儿:(  
我开玩笑的，hahahaha  
  
 **Gareth Bale  
Sept 21,2014 12:49:39PM**  
一点都不好笑。  
  
 **Luka Mordric  
Sept 21,2014 12:50:23PM**  
伙计，放轻松，你已经不是处男了。加油！  
爱你的，Luka。  
  
哈，哈，说得轻松，不是处男也不代表自己就一定能蜕变成情圣啊。Gareth郁闷地把手机放回储物柜里叹了口气。  
  
好在他们下午的训练在他们两个经过中午的谈话后顺利了太多，报社媒体都已经离开了，这是个好消息，至少Gareth不用担心自己时不时在往向某个特定的人时脸上冒出诡异红晕的样子被照片记录下来。在垫子上已经做了二十个俯卧撑的Gareth边长吁了口气边不自觉看向前面的Cris，而同时也在回头看他的葡萄牙人在接收到他的视线后露出一个自信的微笑，还捞起他自己已经短得不能再短的短裤拍了拍光滑的大腿，天知道他这个动作是个什么意思，反正Gareth的眼睛已经黏在Cristiano的光得可以反光的深色大腿上无法移开了。  
  
“伙计，你鼻子里好像有什么东西流出……”好心提醒的是旁边才思敏捷的Varane。  
  
“啊，什么？没、没事。”Gareth连忙抬起一只手擦了擦鼻子，“我可能有点……”他边擦边低头一看，手背上红艳艳的一片。  
  
这大概是Gareth Bale最 **奇** 妙的一天。  
  
当下，可能就在几个小时里，Gareth Bale在集训时流鼻血的奇闻妙事就在皇马俱乐部中迅速传开了，甚至也许还传到卡斯蒂亚，简直是人生中的耻辱，Gareth愤恨又无奈地想着。皇马11号前锋在黄昏训练课结束之后打开储物柜拿出手机的时候，第一条短信就是Modric的亲切慰问，上帝知道为什么消息传得如此之快。当然他也理直气壮地把流鼻血的原因归咎到了炎热的气温上。  
  
 **Luka Mordric  
Sept 21,2014 5:05:27PM**  
可我听Raphaël说你当时正盯着Cris的大腿猛瞧。  
  
Gareth不假思索地把这条短信移进了垃圾箱。  
  
已经换回一身休闲装的Cristiano Ronaldo走过来拍了下他的背，差点把Gareth吓得一脸撞到储物柜的门板上。“你没事吧？”Cristiano用着他一贯关心队友的语气询问，“现在天气还没有彻底转凉，还是应该注意避暑才行。”  
  
“你说的对。”Gareth猛点了点头，一边用一只手捂住了鼻子，仿佛是担心它又流出点什么出来似的，另一只手赶紧把手机塞进手包里。“呃，你收拾好了吗？”  
  
“是啊。”Cristiano耸了耸肩，懒散地倚靠在旁边的储物柜上，眼睛似乎瞟到了Gareth柜子上贴着的照片，“Alba？”  
  
Gareth也抬头瞥了眼照片里提着一个小水桶的女孩儿，情不自禁露出笑容，“我女儿，你见过的，这张是上次我响应冰桶挑战拍的。”一直盯着Gareth看的Cris若有所思地点了点头。  
  
“我儿子也很可爱。”  
  
Gareth望向面露微笑的Cristiano，忍不住在心里暗自笑出声。就算是在后代的问题上，Cris也颇具竞争欲望。但确实不能否认的是，Cristiano Ronaldo Jr.也的确非常可爱。Gareth想到Junior偶尔到训练场找爸爸的模样，可爱中带点男子汉气概，虽然是用软糯的声音叫着Dad，但踢皮球的时候还是有模有样的，同时对陌生的人（比如刚刚转会来的Gareth Bale自己）保持警惕心，聪明的小孩，就跟他爸爸一样。毫无疑问这就是Cristiano的孩子，那种深刻在基因里的特质并不会变。  
  
Gareth和Cristiano走出训练馆大门的时候正好看见Iker Casillas在车前打着电话，Gareth的车和Iker的车恰好挨着，Cristiano的停在对面。Cristiano捏了下Gareth的手臂，凑到耳边低声说：“我先把车开回家，然后你来接我。”Gareth点了点头，目送Cris走到他自己的车旁开门坐进去。  
  
然后他边揉着自己刚刚被葡萄牙人用不大不小的力道捏过的手臂边走到自己的车前，心里一直在回味刚刚Cris在自己耳边说的话，好吧……一个 **真正的约会** 。一对一的。还有比这场比赛更加激动人心又紧张透顶的吗？更别提对面坐的人是Cristiano Ronaldo，这个星球上最受欢迎的足球明星。这个人还会坐在他的副驾驶座位上。  
  
说老实话Gareth在邀约Cristiano的时候完全是试探性的，他根本没料到Cris会答应得这么快，几乎可以说是不假思索的。‘反正我晚上也没事。’Gareth记得Cristiano那一脸无所谓的表情，甚至还有点期待，Gareth说了个餐馆的名字，尽管Cristiano嘴上还正在吃着，但那样子明显已经在幻想那个餐馆的美食了。‘我喜欢吃好吃的，人类天性啊，有什么问题吗？’Gareth也记得Cristiano一脸被冒犯的表情。Gareth想着想着就忍不住笑了出来。  
  
“天，你这表情真恶心。”  
  
Gareth愣愣地看向说话的Iker，后者正用一种被恶心到的表情瞪着他。“我刚刚什么表情？”Gareth无辜地问。  
  
“傻笑啊，你像头一次跟女生约会的处男。”Iker叹了口气，又拍了拍Gareth的肩膀，像个长辈一样敦敦教导，“放松点，这对Cris来说也不是头一次了。平常心，孩子。平常心。”  
  
这对Cris来说也不是头一次了？Gareth坐在驾驶位上发动SUV的时候还在琢磨着Iker这句话，他摇了摇头，决定把这些胡思乱想扔到脑后。


	3. Chapter 3

-03  
  
James Rodriguez带着妻子Daniela外出吃饭纯属心血来潮，除了交流感情以外还有趁势庆祝球赛胜利的意味，James打电话的时候，餐馆老板一听说是皇马10号的预约，立刻就满口答应了下来，就差隔着电话手舞足蹈了。餐馆老板说他的店经常有皇马的球员来吃饭，但James Rodriguez？他还没有上过这家餐馆的名人堂。  
  
电话那一头的餐馆老板兴高采烈地推荐着菜品，电话这一头的James一脸似懂非懂地嗯嗯了两声，就借口还有得忙而挂掉了这位热情得过头的老板的电话。  
  
晚上的时候Daniela和他一起为了避人耳目而刻意由服务员引导着从餐馆后门进到了包间内用餐，菜品都是典型的马德里美食，哥伦比亚球星只看着菜单上的图片就快流口水了。“真不知道你是饿了几天。”看到James一脸馋样的Daniela忍不住笑着揶揄他。  
  
“吃好吃的东西是人类的天性，”James一本正经地反驳，末了还加句，“Cristiano Ronaldo说的。”  
  
“我看你哪天 **不提** 他就会浑身痒痒。”Daniela点完菜后边无奈笑着说，边把菜单递还给服务员。  
  
“你知道我的嘛。”James嘿嘿笑着低头闲不住似地整理餐巾。  
  
他对Daniela从比赛说到训练课，把所有的球场笑料统统说了一遍，他滔滔不绝地说着皇家马德里的奇闻轶事，从球场上Isco不小心的滑倒说到听队内八卦传出的Gareth Bale今天集训流鼻血的事。Daniela耐心地听着，和James一起情不自禁地开怀大笑。同时餐馆的食物也特别美味，James感觉似乎已经很久没有这么轻松过了，上次他和Daniela出来吃饭散心好像还是一个月前的事情。  
  
时间转眼就到了九点，餐馆的客人似乎也正在陆续离开，James摸摸饱胀的肚子，给自己的妻子打了声招呼去趟厕所。经过走廊的时候，James可以看见挂在两面墙壁上的一幅幅合影和签名照，大多都是明星的面孔，有熟悉的，也有不熟悉的。James忍不住一幅幅地观察起来，毫无疑外地看到Cristiano和餐馆老板的合照挂在了走廊最显眼的位置上，还刻意放大了数倍，可见餐馆老板是Cristiano的铁杆粉丝没错了。James忍着笑走过，不意外地几乎看到了所有的皇马球员照片。估计今天晚上稍早些的时候他和老板的合影也会不久就会被挂上墙。  
  
James心情大好地走进厕所打开空隔间的门，刚刚上好锁就意外听到隔壁传来好像很耳熟的声音。James边解着皮带边在脑海里挡开轻微的酒精麻痹感费力地回想声音的主人是谁。  
  
——“……嗯，是的，我在跟Cris吃饭。”  
这句话James听得无比的清楚，这时候他也想起来说话的人是谁了，Gareth Bale，他们的皇马11号前锋，好像还是跟Cristiano一起的样子，在这个餐馆吃饭，一起。James还没来得及进行下一段推理就听到隔壁又继续说话了。  
  
——“……我不知道……”隔壁轻叹了口气，随即沉默了一会儿，“……我也不知道我为什么会吻他。”  
James大吃一惊。有一瞬间他在怀疑自己是把这句英语给听错了。  
  
——“他是个很幽默好相处的人，我想没人会不喜欢他……”隔壁低沉着声音说道，有些微的鼻音，似乎是正捂着口鼻，可能正在做着激烈的心理斗争，“……也许你说得对，我是喜欢他……”  
James吓得差点一屁股坐马桶盖上。  
  
——“……那不可能，”隔壁好像有些急了，“……等等，你说Iker也看到了？”  
James像根木头一样立着，大气都不敢喘一下，脸憋得通红。  
  
——“我说了我不知道，”隔壁低声呻吟了声，“而且他……他邀请我去他家住一晚……”  
这边的皇马10号差点跳起来。  
  
——“我不知道我是不是想太多……”隔壁好像快要崩溃了的声音，“他邀请我去他家住一晚啊，我不是说以前我没去过他家，但是，住一晚？我从来没在他家住过。一起约会共进晚餐，一起回家睡觉，关于这个进度，你觉得他是怎么想的？”  
  
——“……还有能不能别提处男这个词了，谢谢。”  
  
——“算了，我发现从你这儿找建议几乎没用，而且我从电话里都听到你老婆喊你的声音了，再见吧，祝我好运。”隔壁的人总算挂了电话打开隔间门走了出去，留下James一个人站在原地还没缓过神来。  
  
如果有什么震撼人心的时刻的话，James会提议他在世界杯的进球，场上的球迷因为他的进球而兴奋地欢呼，队友围绕在他身边，揉乱他的头发，用力拍打他的背，像赢得了一场真正的战斗一样用力欢呼咆哮。而现在，也是一种震撼人心的时刻，只是James只能傻站在原地，像是经历了一场生死浩劫一样过了很久很久才看到希望的黎明曙光活了过来。随后他呆愣地坐在马桶上试图完成自己本来的目的，但已经拉也拉不出，尿也尿不出。James痛苦地低头捂住自己的眼睛，责备自己选择了个错误的时间进了个错误的地点，后悔自己学习了英语。  
  
亲眼见到Gareth Bale，以及他身边的Cristiano的时候，James Rodriguez是毫无选择地只好走出厕所的时候，他看到Gareth和Cristiano前后挨着走出后门，还看到Cristiano一脸的轻松和开心。突然间James心里冒出一种不知名的感觉，有点刺人。  
  
第二天是正式的恢复性训练课，所有人都来得很早，除了James。当James出现在草坪上时，几乎所有人都能看到James眼睛下面的阴影，大家都不禁面露同情。  
  
“嘿，昨天老婆太热情了？”绕圈跑的时候Ramos跑到在队伍末尾的James身边兴致勃勃地问。  
  
“睡不着而已……”James心情低落地回答。  
  
“怎么会睡不着？”  
  
“昨天晚上我和Daniela出去吃饭的时……”James突然回过神来猛地摇了摇头打起了哈哈，还差点犯了结巴的老毛病，“没事没事，我真的什、什么都没听到，我也不是因为这个才失眠，哈，哈。谢谢关心，真的。”James飞快说完就赶紧跑到了队伍前面，那速度几乎快赶上全速奔袭的Gareth Bale了，只留下Ramos一脸狐疑。  
  
“你们说什么了？”Isco眼睛放着八卦光芒地凑到Ramos身边。  
  
“他竟然不是因为他老婆才搞成这样子的。”Ramos不可置信地摆了摆手。  
  
James边心情低落地跑着，边时不时回头看向正肩并肩小跑着的Gareth和Cristiano，好像在低声说着什么话，粘糊得要命。不自觉叹了口气，James在心里朝上帝发誓，这个小秘密，James Rodriguez会小心地保守到时间最后，为了一个他所憧憬的人。


	4. Chapter 4

-04  
  
“真不敢相信你去Cris家住了一晚结果什么都没做。”Modric狠狠捶了一下Gareth的胸口，痛得Gareth翻倒在草地上捂住胸口揉揉受到粗暴对待的胸肌。  
  
“Junior和Cris的姐姐在家，我也做不了什么吧！”Gareth无奈地反驳。  
  
Modric翻了个白眼，但他也只能懊恼人算不如天算。“那你们真的什么都没做？什么——都——没——做？回到家就洗洗睡了？”  
  
Gareth边坐起来边犹豫地开口：“也许……呃……车里？”  
  
“车里？”Modric吹了声口哨，“车震？”  
  
威尔士人的脸突然变得通红，直接红到了耳根，他愣了一会儿才轻轻摇了摇头，“不是……我们谈了谈，关于之前的那个吻……”Gareth抬头望了眼训练场另一边正在跟Marcelo和James打闹嬉笑的Cristiano，“他嘲笑我像个处男。”  
  
“我很同意。”  
  
Gareth捂住了脸，“以防你们还不知道，我真的是今生第一次和男性接吻。”  
  
“然后呢？我才不信Cris只是嘲笑了你。”  
  
“然后他……吻了我。”Gareth现在的脸色只让Modric联想到电视的自然节目里火山喷发流出的炽热岩浆。  
  
“Gareth……”Modric强行忍住自己想吹口哨鼓掌欢呼的冲动，猛地拍了拍Gareth的背，“干得好啊！而且这说明了什么，你知道吗？”Modric凑到Gareth的耳朵边兴奋地压下声音说，“这说明他也喜欢你！你这臭小子，真不知道Cris喜欢你哪点，总之我先恭喜你了。”Modric啧了啧嘴，仿佛在遗憾什么似的，“虽然你们没上床……但也不必急在这一时，是吧？这个赛季还长，你们可以慢慢加深感情！”  
  
Gareth再次捂住了脸，“Luka你怎么比我还激动。”  
  
“呃，嘿，”两人的头顶上飘来熟悉的低沉声线让Modric迅速放开了搂住Gareth脖子的手臂，Gareth也抬起燥热的脸望过去，还真的是Cristiano Ronaldo，脸上温和笑着，视线对上Gareth的眼睛，“我有打扰到你们吗？……Gareth你的脸怎么这么红，又中暑了？”  
  
Gareth和Modric同时猛摇了摇头，他站起来拍了拍Gareth的肩膀，又拍了拍Cristiano的手臂：“我去呃……上个厕所，你们慢慢聊。”  
  
现在Gareth Bale的难题到了。他有些手足无措地朝Cristiano笑了下，内心思考着自己是不是应该站起来的时候，Cristiano反而先他一步坐了下来，就坐在Gareth的旁边，Cristiano火热的手臂紧贴着Gareth的手臂，裤角紧挨着裤角。天，这有点太近了，Gareth用脑子里仅剩的那点理智胡思乱想着。  
  
虽然在球场上为了庆祝进球，他们两个没少过各种亲密的拥抱，但现在情况完全不同了，他们两个接吻过，这就代表他们两个之间存在的气氛已经不是普通的队友情谊了。要Gareth来说的话，就是一种难言的尴尬时期。Gareth偷偷瞄着Cristiano的侧脸，跟往常一样毫无不同，光鲜帅气，眼睫毛就跟他那天晚上偷吻时一样又长又翘，反射着炫目的阳光。这么一个完美的男人，也会喜欢自己吗？  
  
“你有没有觉得James怪怪的？”Cristiano自顾自说起来，眼睛望着另一头的James，“我一跟他说话，他就露出那种表情，你知道的吧，那种他在比赛的时候紧张兮兮的表情，看起来可心疼了。喂，Gareth，你听我说话没？”  
  
Cristiano手肘拐戳了戳Gareth才把Gareth神游的思绪拉了回来，“什么？James？”威尔士愣了愣边揉了揉自己被戳的腰边傻傻地问，“他怪怪的？”  
  
Cristiano叹了口气，他把一只手放到Gareth的头顶上，帮忙整理了下发箍，“我说你今天怎么老这么神游天外的，跟我说话就这么不舒服吗，还是说你跟James有什么事发生过？”  
  
“我跟James？”Gareth这次彻底反应过来，他急忙摇了摇头，“什么都没有。而且我也不是觉得不舒服，只是有点……呃……不习惯，你知道……”说着说着就没声了。  
  
“我昨天说过了吧，你根本不用这么紧张。”Cristiano收回手困扰地顺了顺自己的头发，偏头对上Gareth的视线，“Gareth，我不会吃了你的。”  
  
Gareth隐约觉得这句话好像似曾相识，但他只是点了点头，嘴角勾了勾露出一个细小的微笑。Cristiano也放松地笑了起来，不知道是不是Gareth的错觉，他感觉Cristiano好像更加贴近他了。  
  
“又要有比赛了，虽然最近赛程很紧，但你我都要加油噢。”Cristiano搂住Gareth的脖子凑过去脸蹭过脸，嘴唇擦过肌肤，好像留下了个形状像吻一样的印子，“如果你表现的好，我会奖励你的。”听到耳边Cristiano发出的低低笑声，Gareth的脸上已经像发烧一样烫得厉害。  
  
“那如果你表现的好，我也要奖励你吗？”Gareth轻声问。  
  
“我每场比赛都表现的很好，你这句假设不成立。”Cristiano得意地笑着，手指悄悄地在Gareth的腰上轻蹭。Gareth现在有一种冲动，想把这个磨人的葡萄牙人推倒在随便什么地方，然后随便他自己干什么，就是要让这个葡萄牙人说不出话，什么也做不了。  
  
“我的老天。”突然传来的声音让这两个粘糊在一起的人迅速地分开来，Cristiano的手也从Gareth的脖子上松开了，这稍许让Gareth有些遗憾。而不客气打断他们的Marcelo又重复了一遍：“我的老天。”  
  
“什么我的老天，Marcelo，你是卡带了吗？”  
  
Cristiano好笑地站起来揪住Marcelo，Marcelo边拼命想挣脱Cris的魔掌，边无辜地用葡语喊，“我错了我错了，放过我吧，老大！我不该打扰你们的！”虽然一旁的Gareth听得似懂非懂，但可以感觉到Marcelo是在道歉。  
  
下一场比赛他们踢得不算顺利，对手是有名的强队狙击手，还卯足了劲和他们踢起了对攻。场上观战的球迷唱着激励的歌，吼着激烈的口号，一下一下都击打在Gareth Bale的胸口上，他望向在另一侧跑动的Cristiano，一直都坚持不放弃的男人，在绿茵场上漂亮地挥洒汗水。他是最棒的，而自己，仿佛永远都追不上他一样。  
  
这时候场边异样的呼声吸引了Gareth的注意，他顺着最接近自己的观众吼声往天空看去，一架牵引着横幅的飞机刚好飞过，上面写着：Come home Ronaldo。署名曼联球迷。  
  
Gareth看向Cristiano，对方似乎也注意到了上空的动静，但他只是不易察觉地笑了下，低头仍然专注着场上的皮球动向。这个细微的笑容，跟Gareth经常能看到的Cristiano的微笑并不尽然相同，这里面还包含着一种另外的感情。Gareth很明白，这个笑容，让他自己也想到了白鹿巷。  
  
他不知道他和Cristiano Ronaldo能继续这样多久，但起码这时候就是最棒的。一起拥抱胜利的快乐，永远都是最醇的美酒。


	5. Chapter 5

-05  
  
Gareth眼睁睁瞪着Cristiano自顾自把自己的衣服脱了下来，肌肉纹理顺着动作性感地伸展，健康的肤色反射着昏黄卧室的灯光，展现出一种微妙的迷幻感。Gareth敢说，他有点目不转睛了。  
  
Cristiano的脸上浮现出微笑，带着一贯的自信和诱惑，然后他俯下身来趴在Gareth的胸口，脸颊轻蹭着Gareth的脖子，每一下肌肤紧贴的接触都勾起Gareth身体内的火种。Gareth只觉得自己的喉咙干得厉害，他张了张嘴却什么都说不出来，而Cristiano已经开始在解开他的皮带了。那双属于男人但并非特别完美的手指（呃你们知道的）正拉下Gareth的裤子拉链，Gareth觉得他一定是在做梦，现在的事态已经完全超出了他的预料，而更让他惊慌的是他突然想不起来他们两个是怎么进行到这一步的。  
  
Cris！Gareth想喊，但他张开的嘴根本发不出声音，想动也完全动不了，这不正常！而同时Cristiano已经掏出了他的硬挺，天知道他的小兄弟为什么硬得这么快。Gareth感觉到有种温热的触感碰在了他的小兄弟上，他低头一看，分明就是Cristiano在用舌头给他的小兄弟服务。Gareth在强烈的快感下过了好像很久才反应过来，这种行为，有个俗称，叫做口交。身价亿元的Cristiano Ronaldo先生在给他口交。  
  
天啊，这感觉如同置身 **天堂** 。  
  
Gareth睁开眼睛，盯着透过厚重窗帘缝隙映照到天花板的细长阳光，过了几秒后茫然地坐了起来，掀开被子看了看自己的下半身，然后用一只手捂着脸深深地叹了口气。  
  
他已经很久没做过春梦了，而且像目前这种射到自己内裤里的春梦还真的是人生头一遭。Gareth庆幸Emma带着Alba回了威尔士，否则他难保他做春梦的时候没喊出Cris的名字，但即使是这样，他还是有种深深的背叛感。Gareth又叹了口气，清了清嗓子，喉咙有种火辣辣的干裂感，说不定还真的喊出来了。  
  
Gareth翻身下床进了浴室，把罪恶的CR7内裤脱下来扔进盥洗池里，拧开水龙头开始晨浴。温热的水流浇在Gareth的脸上，让他清醒了不少。最后他顶着一头湿漉漉的头发，腰上裹着浴巾走出来，又看到了盥洗池里的内裤，沉思了两秒，他决定亲自解决这个麻烦东西。Gareth边洗着内裤边想到上周的比赛，球门在他面前好似有道隐形的空气墙，虽然他有助攻，但相比较Cristiano又完成了一个帽子戏法，Gareth他自己就显得不在状态了。完成帽子戏法打破记录的Cris高兴坏了，Gareth也为Cris感到高兴，但他对中间Cris本想还给他一个助攻被Karim抢了先脚的进球不怎么高兴。  
  
Gareth不是什么自私的人，但他清楚自己是有些区别对待，这点没法否认。给Cristiano助攻是一回事，眼睁睁看着Karim抢走自己的进球又是另一回事，更何况Gareth已经连续三场没有进球了，苛刻的伯纳乌球迷和那些西班牙媒体已经开始在对他口诛笔伐。Cristiano赛后安慰他的效果也不怎么持久，即使是在他们两人一起去看过了一场电影之后。Gareth看着Cristiano的身影消失在住宅大门后，心情又低落了下来，不是感情上的困惑，只是现实的压力再次压在了他的肩膀上。  
  
说到他和Cris，他们两个的关系似乎更加亲密了，上次是他和Cris的头一次双人晚餐，昨天那次又是他和Cris的头一次双人电影院之行。这可不怎么轻松，他们两个把脸都遮得严严实实，避开了观众进场的高峰，像做贼一样在电影放映中途抱着爆米花和可乐溜进电影院，坐在他们两个后面一个矮胖子还愤怒地嚷嚷，说要把没有时间观念的蠢货统统丢进地中海中心。“别理他，”Cristiano边小声说着，边把帽子和墨镜摘下来换上3D眼镜，“前15分钟都是广告。”  
  
然后他们看了一场相当无聊的电影，无聊得让两个人都差点在电影院里睡着，连爆米花和可乐都没有挽救回来，事后Cristiano还责怪Gareth选择电影前没做功课，Gareth则无辜地表示他自己对电影并没什么研究。“我以为这是部火爆的动作片，”Gareth声辩道，“海报欺骗了我。”  
  
“哪有海报这么文艺的动作片啊，我就知道不对劲，”Cristiano翻了个白眼，“我宁愿看动画片也不愿意看这个……这个……这个随便玩意儿，我连标题都记不住。”  
  
“那你……以后会和我一起来看冰河世纪吗？”Gareth凑到Cristiano耳边轻声问，引得Cris挑起眉盯着他。  
  
“原来这都是你计划好的。”  
  
“真没有！”Gareth冤枉地哑声喊，Cristiano则低低地笑了出来。然后他们两个蠢蛋就趁电影还没结束跑出去一人买了支冰淇淋下了停车场，在车里又交换了次带着巧克力味道的吻，然后又默契地在彻底越过雷池之前停下分开。  
  
Cristiano在回程中坐在副驾驶上笑着跟他说，“虽然你一直没达到让我给你奖励的资格，但我会等着，反正你迟早会达到的，不是吗？”Gareth稍稍转头看过去，只看到Cristiano的脸在映照进车窗里的城市灯光底下熠熠生辉，温柔又带点邪气的笑容让Gareth想到教堂壁画上那只拿着弓箭的光屁股小天使。而结果就是，Gareth有种几近可以直接看到的直觉，他在一片危险的沼泽地里身中黄金之箭，心甘情愿地越陷越深。  
  
然而Cristiano是不是也有这种感觉呢？说实话，Gareth依然不太确定。  
  
“啊，月桂树。”Cristiano指着窗外说，Gareth跟着Cris的视线看过去，那是一棵长得粗壮挺拔的树，深色的树叶被路灯照得油亮。对植物也没什么研究的他不知道Cris是怎么看出来那是一棵月桂树的。“下次我们来这个公园看看吧，看起来挺不错的，”Cristiano提议道。  
  
Gareth看着Cristiano眼里期待的光芒，最终还是投降了，暗暗把另一个约会的计划往后延了延。  
  
  
皇家马德里的赛事暂时结束了，接下来的是国家队的征战，Gareth和Cristiano都要回到自己的国家队里进行训练。Gareth回威尔士，Cristiano回葡萄牙，分开的感觉不怎么好受，但幸好这只是暂时的。  
  
洗完内裤的威尔士人整理好行李，准备前往机场，临行前他的手机在衣兜里震了震，取出来一看屏幕上跳动的是Cris的名字。  
  
 **Cristiano Ronaldo  
Oct 8,2014 08:32:12AM**  
只要你想，随时都能联系我，以防你不知道，通知你一下:D  
  
Gareth不自觉地笑了出来。此时手机又震了震，这次是来自Modric的短信。  
  
 **Luka Modric**  
Oct 8,2014 08:32:50AM  
你们是不是又没滚床单，好失望:(  
  
Gareth抹了把脸，他突然觉得他的克罗地亚战友好像有点过于八卦了。虽然他完全无法反驳。


	6. Chapter 6

-06  
  
  
Gareth接到Cristiano的短信是在晚上，他正在宿舍里和Williams促膝长谈，第二天的比赛至关重要，Williams正在兴高采烈地说明他想到的一些小点子，此时Gareth的手机就震了下。Gareth将手机屏幕解锁打开短信箱。  
  
 **Cristiano Ronaldo  
Oct 12,2014 08:47:10PM**  
我们分手吧。  
  
这个几秒钟之前还在大笑着的威尔士人直接就懵掉了。Williams看到Gareth突然惨白的脸色也吓了一跳，连忙在Gareth的眼前打响指，“嘿，伙计，你没事吧？”Gareth愣愣地抬起头看向Williams，飘无生气地低声说：“抱歉，我出去一下。”  
  
“噢，行。有问题尽管叫我。”Williams担忧地看着Gareth浑身低气压地走出房间。  
  
Gareth揣着手机慢慢走过走廊，一路上都在脑子里缓慢地过滤着事情发生的原委，但他根本想不出个所以然来，所以他把手机掏出来翻了翻收信箱前面的短信，他跟Cris在两个小时前才和和气气地聊过晚餐，再往前也是很和气地在聊比赛，在可以说是温馨地互相安慰打气。Gareth把短信翻到底也没找到能让Cristiano说出顶部第一条那句话的缘由，而他也开始从惊慌的情绪慢慢过渡到了不甘和认命交杂的复杂情绪中。  
  
他深吸了口气，让几乎快窒息的肺收进一些生存所必需的氧气。他不知道Cristiano是怎么想的，但Gareth想到了不久前他跟Cristiano的吻，甜腻得像冰淇淋，事实是他们就是刚吃完巧克力冰淇淋，然后就是几乎让Gareth全身融化的吻。Cristiano细密的睫毛在停车场不是特别明亮的灯光下忽闪，如此近的距离能让Gareth一根根数出睫毛的数量，嘴唇上温暖的接触完全就像一个承诺。  
  
而现在，Cristiano给他发短信说要 **分手** 。这不太正常，Gareth脑子里理智的那一部分在拼命地尖叫，这一点都不合乎逻辑， **有哪里不对劲** 。  
  
Gareth想着也许他应该给Cris打个电话，问个明白。他已经走出了宿舍楼，晚上的凉风吹在他脸上居然感觉到像刀割一样的疼，明明不该是一个寒冷的夜晚，Gareth却觉得寒风刺骨。他的手指停在Cristiano的电话号码上，只纠结了三秒钟手机就突然开始疯狂震动起来，吓得Gareth差点把手机给扔出去。  
  
Cristiano Ronaldo这个名字在手机屏幕上疯狂地闪烁。Gareth犹豫了，他的心里升腾起了另一种情绪，几乎把他全身心的力气都给抽走。他想着，也许是Cris反悔了？但他只是害怕接电话，害怕Cristiano用正式的口吻跟他说分手。Gareth想到电视剧里那些女人的叫喊，诸如‘我们不合适，我们以后都最好不要再见面’之类的话，但他和Cris是队友，是每天训练都会见面的队友，不可能做到再也不见面这样的要求，这要求简直是无理取闹。  
  
但话又说回来，谁又说了他们在交往了？他们两个只是接了几次吻，约了几次会，连床单都还没滚过。他又想到Iker说的那些话，那些不可捉摸的可能性在他的脑子里飞速旋转。Gareth越想越觉得郁闷，甚至开始莫名地生起气来，一种莫名的怒火在他心底慢慢酝酿。但他最终还是按了接听键。  
  
——“Gareth？”Cristiano的声音在电话另一边显得失真，但依然是Gareth熟悉的语气。听到电话另一头的人并没有立刻回答，Cristiano的声音变得急迫。  
  
——“Gareth，是你吗？我们需要谈谈。”  
  
“对，我们需要谈谈。”Gareth下意识说出的话是连他自己都觉得生硬的口吻。电话那头顿了顿，似乎想说什么又没说出口。  
  
——“刚刚你是不是接到短信了？”  
  
“我接到了。”Gareth慢慢深呼着气，用最平静的声音说，“你说你想分手。”  
  
——“那不是我发的，是我队友，他们偷偷拿我的手机发的，我不知道他们是怎么摸走我手机的，然后跟我说我们跟你的队友开了个玩笑，我以为他们是给别人发的，没想到偏偏是你……无论怎样请你相信我，Gareth。”Cristiano的话不像是在撒谎，而且不得不承认，这的确也是最合理的解释。  
  
“……我相信你。”Gareth低沉着声音说道，抬手捂住自己仿佛在剧烈跳动的前额，然后他又重复了一遍，更像是在给自己增强信心，“我相信你，Cris，但是我……我还是忍不住感到……对不起……我不知道那该怎么说。”  
  
电话另一头沉吟了会儿。  
  
——“我不想分手。”  
  
本想说话的Gareth突然就哽住了喉咙，所有难以言说的情绪在他的五脏六腑里翻腾，大脑像是要爆炸一样一团乱麻，心脏则狂跳不止。之前被无意中酝酿出来的怒气也瞬间烟消云散。  
  
“Cris……”  
  
——“如果这是你所疑虑的话，那么这就是我的答案。”Cristiano说得很笃定而且毫无波澜，几乎像是事先排练好的一样。  
  
Gareth抬手揉了揉自己的眼角，将陌生的酸胀感挤回身体内部，“不知道该怎么说，Cris……我总觉得我好像正抱着一个迟早会爆炸的炸弹……我之前一直没感觉到，但刚刚我感觉得特别清楚。”电话那头的人沉默了，然后就是一阵轻微的叹息。  
  
——“我也是，Gareth，我也是，”Cristiano轻声说着，“但是啊，你知道吗，我喜欢你。”  
  
 **我喜欢你** 。这是一句形似恶魔诱惑人类掉进所设计陷阱里的暗示，一句像是装满美酒其实只是一瓶沙子的海市蜃楼。Gareth的眼前浮现出Emma身着完美的婚纱站在他面前的模样，她拿着鲜花，而自己正为她的无名指套上代表契约的钻石婚戒。她笑得那么动人，几乎美得无懈可击，但随后就是Cristiano出场了，他将Emma的幻影击得粉碎，用他极具男性魅力的身体姿态和笑容来引诱Gareth走出圣所，牵着Gareth一起陷进偌大的沼泽地。  
  
Gareth Bale迟早会真正面对一个抉择。Gareth Bale知道现在做出的选择将不会允许他反悔。  
  
“我也喜欢你，Cris。”Gareth最终还是说了出来，他的手捏紧了衣领。他隐隐觉得这就是个分岔点，之后的路途所有人都无法预测。电话那头的人没有回答，好像在等待什么，而Gareth也不敢轻易出声，直到半分钟后Cristiano总算做出了回应。  
  
——“我知道了。谢谢。”Cristiano说的话让Gareth有点困惑：他在道什么谢？  
  
——“时候已经不早了，你也赶紧睡吧，明天你不是要比赛吗，好好休息吧。”  
  
Gareth木愣地朝着空无一人的地方点了点头，“我知道，你也是。”  
  
手机挂断的嘟嘟声让Gareth如梦初醒，他呆滞地盯着手机屏幕上的通话时间，脑子里飞速过滤着刚才所有的对话，当然最重要的，当然是他俩的告白。Cris主动跟他表白说喜欢他，还有比这更值得高兴的吗？虽然之前在面对媒体的时候，Cris也说过类似的话，但明显没有刚才的表白来的真实。Gareth越想越觉得开心，瞬间觉得晚上的风也不冷了，他拍了拍自己的胸口，想让在胸口里疯狂跳动的心脏缓一缓。  
  
“Gareth！你没事吧！”Williams在楼上朝他喊。Gareth回头给了个拇指，表示一切安好。然后他又翻了翻收信箱，这才注意到说分手的那条是用的英语，而他跟Cris平时的对话都是用的西语（当然这也是有抱着学习的目的），如此明显的差别他之前居然都没有发现，这就是他之前一直觉得不对劲的地方，Gareth哭笑不得地简直想一头撞死自己。  
  
  
  
同时在葡萄牙国家队，Cristiano挂了电话后，轻轻将手机放回了床头柜，然后将自己的脸埋进枕头里，他的自言自语在这个仅他一人的房间里细若游丝。  
  
“谢谢……”他轻声说着，随后将世界紧紧关在眼皮之外。


	7. Chapter 7

-07  
  
  
从威尔士回到马德里的时间并不算长，但Gareth Bale已经归心似箭。一是因为周末的比赛，要重新跟上队伍的高强度训练节奏也不轻松；二是因为马德里的天气，不像威尔士一般的阴冷，Gareth已经在幻想温暖的阳光了；三是因为那个人也在那里等他，那个叫Cristiano Ronaldo的人。  
  
Gareth回到家美美地睡了一觉，当时已经很晚了，所以他只是跟Cristiano短短地道了声平安，就不幸地挨枕头即睡了。早上起来他才看见Cristiano的短信回复，说是周五晚上邀请了一些队里的朋友去家里聚餐放松一下，虽然第二天就是比赛日，但他们决定还是瞒着Ancelotti想搞个三小时派对，希望Gareth也能来玩。Gareth觉得这主意有种不详的预感，但还是答应了。反正他家就住在自己家对面，如果玩得太疯也能随时退步是吧？  
  
随后就是备战比赛前的训练课，他又在训练场上看到了Cristiano的面容，依然像个永不知疲倦的孩童一样和其他人因为一些低级趣味的笑话而放声大笑，Modric也动不动就凑到Gareth旁边好奇地问这问那，活像个热衷学校各种八卦的女生。James Rodríguez的脸色跟上次Gareth见到的没差多少，还是看见他就笑得一脸不知所措，好像是有什么心事似地欲言又止。  
  
Gareth对James在想什么不怎么感兴趣，如果这个新来的皇马10号对他有什么意见的话，他会欣然洗耳恭听，Gareth想着也许他应该跟James直接谈谈。如果James因为一些无聊透顶的理由而影响到比赛状态，而这些理由又跟Gareth本人有关的话，那么他最好尽早解决问题，起码是为了皇马全队的整体状态着想。  
  
而他和Cristiano？在上次他们电话告白后，好像有更多的地方发生了变化。具体表现在Gareth迅速飞涨的短信发送数量和通话时间上，虽然在回到马德里后他们在训练场上并没有过多的身体接触，但眼神交流明显多了起来，用Luka Modric的话来说就是“你们的对视好恶心”和“你的傻笑好恶心”和“看在上帝的份上请你们去开房”。  
  
Gareth望向Cristiano，而此时Cristiano也望向了他，嘴角绽开一个温暖的微笑，眼睛放出仿佛星辰闪烁的微弱光芒，一瞬间就让Gareth忘了自己刚刚还在想什么。Cristiano轻盈地抬起小腿，像个经验老道的魔术师一样动作优雅地飞快晃了晃，皮球在弹跳到他的腿上时立刻改变了旋转的方向，Cristiano腿部的肌肉短暂地崩出一条完美的线条，代表着力量和速度，受到力的皮球向Gareth的方向反弹过来。Gareth无意识地抬起头又对上Cristiano的视线，此时Cris看着他的眼神里带上了一丝狡黠，睫毛忽闪了一下。Gareth晃神了。  
  
所以Gareth的报应就是，身体中了一球，位置在，裆部。撞击的力道不太重，但也足以让Gareth体会到一阵刻骨铭心的痛苦，他一头栽倒在草皮上，嗡嗡作响的脑袋模模糊糊听到四周传来此起彼伏的声音，像是在呼唤他的名字。Gareth第一反应是Cristiano，他不能跟Cristiano滚床单了，因为他的蛋蛋碎了，他突然觉得好对不起Cristiano，甚至开始懊悔地流出了眼泪，当然也有可能只是因为太痛而已……  
  
当日，Gareth Bale在集训时被CR7的传球踢到蛋的奇闻妙事就在皇马俱乐部中迅速传开了，甚至也许还传到卡斯蒂亚。耻辱！奇耻大辱！Gareth在心底愤恨地咬牙切齿，他觉得自己不能再这么颓废下去了。这是个严重的失误，如果这是在赛场上，如果他由于看到Cristiano而错过了射门的机会或者发生像今天这样的意外，都是不可原谅的。  
  
但所幸的是，愧疚的Cristiano一整天都粘糊在他身边，偶尔露出的那种小心翼翼的样子倒也算是另一种风味。在他们开始排队做往返跑的时候，Cristiano凑到他身边悄悄问：“你没在痛了吧？”  
  
“嗯，好多了。”Gareth不好意思地点了点头。  
  
Cristiano的手指掐着Gareth手臂上的衣袖轻轻扯了扯，笑得一脸轻松，在外人看来就像是听到一个笑话一样稀疏平常，他认真地盯着Gareth的眼睛小声说：“晚上我会补偿你的。”  
  
Gareth的脸瞬间就像火山爆发一样红透了，此时想象力极端丰富的Gareth Bale脑海里浮现出穿着劲装的Cristiano在他的大腿上跳脱衣舞的情景，他不得不迅速掩住鼻子以防又流出点什么奇怪的液体。  
  
  
  
最后他们训练一结束就飞快地跑出训练基地，爬进自个儿的车里，朝Cristiano的家驶去。而到了Cristiano的家，Gareth才弄明白三小时派对是什么意思：FIFA15。  
  
原来是 **游戏之夜** ，Gareth也是万万没想到。来参加游戏派对的人并不多，但也足以让Cristiano家里的客厅被挤得满满当当。当Gareth不可置信地看着所有人围着电视机的情景时，坐在他旁边的Ramos边啃着三明治边朝他挤了挤眼睛，“别担心，Bale，这不过是为了明天的比赛进行的演练，而且这是最新作，必须试试手开开红。”天知道这个腿脚受伤的 **伤员** 为什么也会在这里。  
  
目前拿着手柄认真进行对战的是Cristiano和Isco，Cristiano用的是葡萄牙队，Isco用的是西班牙队，正打得不分胜负，比分还是0-0。  
  
在Isco几次射门都打了飞机，比赛时间也临近结束的时候，一直在旁边忍不住指挥的Ramos终于按捺不住了，他一伸手就把Isco的游戏手柄抢了过来，不顾Isco难以置信的抗议声，电视里的小“Ramos”立刻在Ramos的操作中一个滑铲抢断了对手的球，然后他一路突击躲过了多人的夹防，居然神奇地冲进禁区，一个大脚抽射，竟然进了。  
  
“好！！”Ramos高兴地像是要起来跳舞庆祝一样兴奋。  
  
“这不对吧！！”握着另一只手柄的Cristiano也几乎要跳到天花板上去了。  
  
坐在另一条沙发上的Marcelo边看着画面边沉默地剥着桔子，Karim像是要说什么又忍住了没说，坐在后面的Varane刚刚才状况外地把头从杂志里抬起来看向电视，Modric抱着一桶爆米花坐在了Marcelo身边，似乎只有Gareth在努力憋笑。  
  
“我知道你要说什么，Cris，但这恰恰表明了我的球技高超。”Ramos的鼻子翘到了天上。葡萄牙的足球先生则对此嗤之以鼻。  
  
“这轮不算，重来。”Cristiano说着就准备点重新开始。  
  
“嘿，输了的人要先接受惩罚，说好的惩罚游戏，你忘了么，”Ramos义正言辞地抬了抬下巴，像个裁判一样朝周围的队友示意这个进球有效，然后他得意洋洋地对着7号队友笑得比谁都开心，“真心话还是大冒险？”没错，这就是游戏之夜的附加游戏，真心话大冒险……几乎让Gareth魂回遥远的学生时代。  
  
“……大冒险。”Cristiano无可奈何地翻了翻眼睛，他开始后悔自己的这个附加游戏提议了。  
  
“嗯……”Ramos严肃地思索了会儿，活像他真的在正经地思考正经的东西一样，“那就脱掉衣服做三十个俯卧撑吧。你看，我对你是真爱，都没提那些羞耻的要求！”  
  
“噢，是吗，真是谢谢了。”Cristiano皮笑肉不笑地脱掉了上衣就准备趴下，这时Ramos又发声了。  
  
“等等，裤子也要脱掉。”Ramos指了指Cristiano的裤子，引起Isco，Marcelo等人的一阵嘘声，“你还说你没提羞耻的要求。”他们起哄起来，Ramos做了个驱赶的手势，表示其他人根本没有话语权。Cristiano无所谓地耸了耸肩，果断地脱掉了裤子只剩运动内裤，俯下身开始做俯卧撑。Gareth不是没见过Cristiano只穿内裤的样子，他甚至还看到过Cristiano的光屁股，在更衣室里。但看着自己的男朋友光着身子做俯卧撑？这的确是第一次。  
  
等等，他刚刚有在心里说Cristiano是他的男朋友吗？Gareth脸上又浮现出一个让眼尖的Modric扶额的傻笑。  
  
Cristiano的身体在所有人的视线下暴露无遗，他那像雕塑一样的完美肉体是全世界顶点般的存在，让所有的球迷都疯狂不已，不管是男球迷还是女球迷。Gareth好像还听到了哪个人吹了声口哨，突然间Gareth内心深处蒸腾起一种异样的感觉，他的喉咙里有什么东西提起来，让他几乎感到窒息，一丝不易察觉的愠怒缠绕上了Gareth的五脏六腑。  
  
他盯着Cristiano做完最后一个俯卧撑站起来，形状好看的肌肉跟随动作而拉伸收紧，胯间的那玩意儿也好似散发着雄性的气味，让Gareth想到他之前做过的那个春|||梦，想到Cristiano跨坐在他身上脱下衣服，然后——嘶——Gareth的理性警铃大作，这才把神游天外的Gareth再次给拯救回来。Gareth不安地用余光瞄了眼自己的下半身，赶紧从人群里退了出去，朝关切看着他的Modric扔下一句“内急，去趟厕所”就跑进了卫生间。  
  
厕所外的一伙人似乎开始了新的一轮比赛，中间时不时夹杂着Karim不知道在说什么的法语，而Gareth呢，只能可怜兮兮地撑在洗手台边，苦恼地看了看自己那个不甚听话的小兄弟。要等他的小兄弟平静下来，可能得花不少时间，毕竟外面还时不时响起Cristiano兴奋的欢呼声和指责声。Gareth拧开水龙头埋头往脸上扑了几把冷水，拼命把刚刚Cristiano裸身的模样从脑海里抹去。  
  
Gareth的心还在狂跳，太奇怪了，他看其他人的肉体从来不会这么紧张，就连他看到Emma的裸体都没有这么强烈的反应，Cristiano是那么的特殊，随便一个动作和眼神都能让Gareth万劫不复。而刚刚看Cristiano做俯卧撑，搞得像Gareth是在偷看一样面红心悸。  
  
“嘿！不许偷看！”Ramos的声音吓得Gareth浑身一震。  
  
“我踢点球从来都不会用这么作弊的手段，我只是在看那边的挂钟而已。”Karim的声音很坚决，像是真的在宣布什么正儿八经的大事一样。  
  
Gareth捂住脸深吸了口气，也许Iker说得对，他现在真的就像个头一回恋爱的小鬼一样。外面又响起一阵混乱的吵闹声，没过一会儿就又迅速沉寂了下去，Gareth看到自己的小兄弟终于好不容易重新归于平静，这才叹了口气，拉开厕所门走出来，揉了揉自己有些隐隐作痛的大腿根回到客厅。但是，空荡荡的客厅一个人都没有，只有电视屏幕上法国对西班牙4-6的比分配合着背景音乐不停地闪烁。


	8. Chapter 8

-08  
  
Gareth迷茫地在客厅晃了一圈，依然是一个人都没有看到，他慢慢地走到宽敞明亮的厨房，桌台上摆着一盘鲜嫩欲滴的葡萄，Gareth忍不住摘了一个塞嘴里。边吃着葡萄边寻思着其他人去了哪里。然后他就看到了冰箱门上贴着的一堆便利贴和照片，强烈的好奇心驱使Gareth走了过去。  
  
大部分都是Junior的照片，从小婴儿到现在应有尽有，另外一些则是写着自我提醒的纸条，包括晚餐的要求和生活用品的购置清单，左上角贴着一张Irina Shayk的生活照，看起来漂亮又迷人。Gareth注意到照片下面写着一行小字，“Tigeriski”，似乎是Cristiano给她的昵称。虽然Cristiano在和他开始交往后不久就澄清他与Irina并非普通的情侣关系，但现在Gareth依然觉得，如果Cristiano真的和Irina是情侣，也依然是完美的金童玉女。不管如何，Gareth Bale都不会是第一人选。  
  
所以仔细一想，Cristiano能喜欢上自己实在是很令人受宠若惊的事，也许可以找个时间问问Cristiano究竟喜欢自己哪点。Gareth边在心里幸福地想着，边继续转转眼睛观看冰箱贴，而藏在右边某个缝隙里的纸条吸引了Gareth的注意。他用手指尖挑出这张藏在里面的小纸片，上面写着短短一个名字和一个电话号码。威尔士人的心里突然就沉了下去。  
  
这时候后院传来巨大的水声，Gareth这才回过神来跑向后院，原来其他人都在这里，他们围在游泳池边，Karim正光着身子泡在水里，另一头Ramos和Marcelo正准备把Varane也扔进游泳池。随着又一个巨大的落水声和其他人欢呼的声音，现在两个法国人都在游泳池里呆着了。Isco在Gareth的身边遗憾地说，“如果这次不是偷偷搞的活动，我早就拍下来发推了。”  
  
“呼，好冷！”皇马9号在水里高喊。  
  
“像北冰洋！”皇马2号在水里跟着喊，说得像他真的在北冰洋里游过泳似的。  
  
“两个来回！”Cristiano在池边友好地高声提醒，虽然他本人已经笑得快要在地上打滚了。  
  
两个法国佬飞快地在泳池里游了两个来回，然后像逃开鲨鱼追逐一样地浑身湿漉漉飞快爬了上来，Varane哆嗦了几下把毛毯裹在光裸的身上：“下次提醒我再也别来参加你们的活动。”Karim同意地点了点头。Cristiano边笑边把毛巾扔到Karim的寸头上使劲擦了擦，“你们都这么说过好几次了。”所有人哄堂大笑，Karim在Cristiano的擦拭下脸上出现了可疑的红晕。  
  
一直在旁边围观的Gareth Bale心里突然沉得更厉害了，他盯着这个法国人，不自觉地有了一丝戒备。这个法国人并不像表明上看起来的那么憨厚，而这个事实让威尔士人很不舒服。  
  
在这之后幸运的Gareth在这期间被拉去打了两场，但只输了一场，他选择的惩罚是真心话，提问人是Marcelo。  
  
“那么，亲爱的Gareth Bale，你最近有做过春梦吗？”Marcelo憋着笑一本正经地问，其他人嘘声四起，笑得一脸暧昧，Gareth自己则是惊诧地脸红到了脖子。  
  
“就不能换个问题吗？”Gareth挣扎着。  
  
“别逼我问你春梦对象是谁。回答吧，Bale先生。”  
  
“……有。”Gareth尴尬地回答，眼睛不自觉悄悄瞟向Cristiano，后者在注意到他视线的时候挑起了眉毛。  
  
“啊，看来我们的右边锋威尔士骑士也是有凡人烦恼的嘛。”其他人都跟着Marcelo的调侃哈哈大笑，这让Gareth更加难为情了。  
  
  
  
三个小时的游戏之夜很快就结束了，所有人离开的速度堪比短跑比赛，因为他们都知道，明天的比赛依然出不得差错。Cristiano把PS4和游戏光盘收拾进电视柜里，Gareth则帮忙收拾乱摆在桌上的盘子和垃圾。Cristiano关上柜门，回头若有所思地看着一本正经低头把垃圾扫进垃圾袋里的Gareth，手指敲了敲自个儿的下巴，仿佛在计划什么一样。  
  
“所以，春梦，嗯？”Cristiano走到Gareth身边说，一脸调侃的意味。  
  
Gareth紧张地抬起头看向葡萄牙人英俊的脸庞，对方眼睛里的某种东西让Gareth想到自家Alba想要恶作剧前的淘气眼神。他想着Cristiano肯定已经猜到他所梦到的内容了，而Cristiano只是想借机捉弄他而已，“你知道的，人们偶尔会有那些冲动，嗯……就像 **本能** 一样，对吧？”Gareth打着哈哈想糊弄过去，但显然聪明又好胜的葡萄牙人并不买账。  
  
“本能？”Cristiano重复着他所说的话又凑近了一些，这样的距离又让Gareth能看清楚Cristiano的睫毛和眼里他自己的倒影了，说实话他自己又开始有点脸红了，而Cristiano似乎并没有注意到这些问题，也有可能他就是故意的。“你梦到我也是本能？”  
  
Gareth不知道该说什么了，现在他能确定面前这个笑得狡猾的金球先生就是想捉弄他，这反而让威尔士人不知所措，他不擅长这种类型的对话，或者说是还不习惯，“这应该没什么奇怪的吧……毕竟我们还没有——”  
  
“还没有什么？”  
  
Cristiano盯着Gareth窘迫的脸，微笑着伸手按在Gareth的肩膀上，低声说话的时候嘴唇几乎擦在Gareth的嘴皮上，“告诉我，你梦里的我做了什么？”  
  
Gareth开始恍惚了，几乎是头晕目眩地瞪着Cristiano的下睫毛，卷翘的睫毛随着Cristiano缓慢的眨眼而忽闪，棕色的眼珠里像带着魔法一样轻易唤起Gareth的原始本性，更别提紧贴着他的身体温暖的体温助燃起Gareth小腹下面的火焰。他短促地吸着气，他体内的本能尖叫着意图命令他直接吻住对方磨人的嘴唇。  
  
“我梦到你……为我口交。”  
  
威尔士人的嗓音由于意乱情迷而沙哑了起来，手里原本拿着的垃圾袋也早已掉在了地上，而Cristiano看着Gareth湛蓝的眼睛，几乎沉溺进去一样好半天没说话。Gareth的身后就是沙发，他确信，只要Cristiano轻轻一用力，他们就会在沙发上一发不可收拾。  
  
突然间一阵高昂的摇滚前奏就在桌上疯狂响了起来，瞬间就让Gareth清醒了，他眨了眨眼看着Cristiano隐忍的表情，似乎是想不理会这个电话的模样。Gareth笑了下，拍了拍Cris的背，“接吧？看起来那个人挺急的。”  
  
Cristiano的脸上扯出一个无奈的微笑，边伸手拿手机边对Gareth说，“抱歉，这个时候一般是我妈妈给我打电话，我猜她又是看到什么新闻——”Cristiano的笑容在看到手机屏幕时凝固了，他抬起头对Gareth说，“Gareth，已经很晚了，你先回去吧，我也累了。”  
  
Gareth点了点头，他直觉这个电话并不是Cris的妈妈打来的，而具体是哪个人Gareth有点不敢猜。他想如果真的是那个人的话，Gareth Bale绝对毫无胜算，这并不是对手是Karim或者Irina这么简单，但Gareth心里的另一个声音轻悠悠地说， _要相信Cristiano_ 。他走到玄关开门的时候，隐约听到Cristiano的声音，而他听到的那个名字也佐证了他的猜测。  
  
但是他还能怎么办呢。 _要相信Cris_ ，他心里的那个声音又在像催眠一样地说， _没事的_ 。  
  
Cristiano刚才的表情还印刻在Gareth的脑海里，尴尬和无奈混杂在那个葡萄牙人的眼睛里，Gareth曾经见过这样的Cristiano，比如输掉比赛的时候，比如甜点掉到地上的时候，比如有着想要的东西却无法得到的时候。那么Cristiano Ronaldo是在遗憾什么呢？Gareth Bale无从得知。  
  
“没事的，”Gareth边走进有些寒涩的夜色里，边自言自语，“没事的。”


	9. Chapter 9

-09  
  
  
karim和Varane发烧了，他们两个被Ancelotti在电话里训责了好长一会儿，Isco挠了挠头，Marcelo专注研究车窗玻璃，Cristiano低头看手机，Modric假装四处看风景，Gareth也只能装作对音乐更感兴趣似的戴上了耳机。  
  
他在早上的时候跟Ancelotti说了感觉自己臀部不太舒服，直到他们比赛结束，Gareth坐了一整场的板凳之后，他才经过检查被队医告知是臀部梨状肌损伤要休息15天之久。Gareth震惊得差点从椅子上跳起来，休息15天意味他不仅要错过跟利物浦的比赛还要错过跟巴塞罗那的国家德比。  
  
“用力过度了吧？估计是你昨天训练的时候太莽撞了。”队医在本子上飞快记录着什么。Gareth可怜巴巴地低着头，思索着Cris那一脚踢裆球应该跟屁股没啥关系。  
  
然后Cristiano给他打了电话，先对他的屁股表示了深切的关心（Gareth要非常努力才能无视掉Cristiano在电话里想要使劲憋住却还是漏了点出来的笑声），然后带着些许歉意的腔调跟他说星期天要带Junior出去玩，本来是想邀请Gareth一起去的，但现在由于他受伤需要静养，所以只好作罢。Gareth从来没有像现在这样悔恨自己受伤如此不是时候。  
  
当天晚上，Gareth Bale永远的好朋友Luka Modric也给他发了短信深情慰问了他的屁股。  
  
 **Luka Modric  
Oct 18,2014 09:32:01PM**  
反正我肯定你不是因为滚床单才受伤的:)  
  
Gareth抹了把脸，不禁深深地思考起为什么Luka会这么执着于他和Cris的滚床单。  
  
 **Gareth Bale  
Oct 18,2014 09:33:24PM**  
除了泼凉水，你还有什么建设性的建议？  
  
 **Luka Modric  
Oct 18,2014 09:34:09PM**  
该出手的时候就出手，如果你知道我意思的话。现在你就好好养屁股吧。  
做个好梦，G  
  
  
的确，现在他最重要的近期目标是养好屁股，不然说什么都是白搭。  
  
接下来的一周对Gareth Bale是个绝对的煎熬。他不是没有伤停过，他在刚转会皇马的时候就不得不先让自己的伤好了才能上场。托特纳姆热刺的时候，他就经常遭受伤病困扰，最长的一次是右脚踝被铲伤而不得不伤停六个月。尽管他还年轻，但对于职业球员来说，这么长时间的伤停已经让他坐立不安，何况在队内竞争最激烈的伯纳乌，即使是停赛两周，巨大的压力也让Gareth有些透不过气来。  
  
他收到Cristiano的简讯，Cristiano兴致勃勃跟他说了对第二天对阵利物浦的期待心情。Gareth想到了英国的阴冷天气，他也想跟着队伍去英国，但他只能在电视上看着皇马一队登上去往英国的飞机，而他自己只能在家里躺着，喝啤酒看直播，啥也不能做。  
  
说实话，他根本是讨厌这种感觉。  
  
看着Cristiano在安菲尔德球场上进球是令人身心愉悦的事，但看着其他人进球就不怎么勾起Gareth的兴趣了，当Gareth还在热刺的时候，利物浦依然是个强悍的对手，但显然现在的利物浦正处在风口浪尖上，风雨飘摇。  
  
Cristiano之后都全身心放在了备战周末的国家德比上，所有人都知道这是场硬仗，不是他死就是我亡的生死劫。Gareth不敢想象如果他们输了，皇马队内的士气会变成什么样，但他相信Ancelotti的决断，也绝对相信Cristiano的能力和发挥。以及即便Gareth存在私心，他依然相信他的皇马队友都正处在巅峰，如果不出意外，他们怎样都不会轻易被巴塞罗那击败。  
  
Gareth在确认自己伤停之后颓废休整了两天，然后他就开始琢磨着恢复性训练了，他跟着治疗师的建议做了些简单的无氧运动。空闲的时间里Gareth选择了上西班牙语辅导课，偶尔做做这种无关体力竞争的脑力活也挺放松心情的。  
  
时间一天天地朝着周六的德比接近，媒体无时无刻都在提醒所有人关于Gareth Bale无法上场的事实，他们已经在蠢蠢欲动什么了，Gareth可以从白纸黑字上嗅到那种特别属于马德里的奇怪酸味。  
  
Gareth在晚上6点前进了伯纳乌，他来到VIP包厢，已经有人在这里落座了。Gareth透过玻璃看了看场内，几乎没有一个剩余的空位，观众的人头攒动着，所有人都在交头接耳，面露兴奋与期待的神色。印有皇马俱乐部队徽的旗帜在场前舞动，气氛就跟上一次国家德比一模一样，依然是催使人不自觉地紧张起来。  
  
直到Gareth看到手机新闻推送来的消息展示了皇马的大巴车，他才后知后觉地想到给Cristiano发了条短信，祝他比赛旗开得胜。Cristiano很快就回了他，除了谢谢这个词，还没有忘记顺便慰问了Gareth的屁股。  
  
是的，所有人跟他发短信都要顺便慰问他的屁股，Gareth怀疑他们是不是约好了的。但Gareth还是忍不住笑了出来，给Cristiano回复了个笑脸。  
  
Gareth已经准备好了手机，他打开了推特，随时准备好了第一时间发布进球的庆祝。他有种微妙的预感，他感觉第一个进球的一定会是Cristiano，这就是Cristiano的能力，在危机之中帮助把整个球队拉回正轨。  
  
Gareth看到他们在场上热身的时候，心情不仅是紧张了，他还又开始痛心疾首了起来，痛心自己好死不死恰好错过国家德比。这一场比赛的意义多过其他十场比赛的意义。而他看着Cristiano来回跑着热身，沮丧地想着自己也应该在他身边才对。  
  
谁都没想到首先进球的是巴塞罗那，但皇马已经对此有了十足的心理准备，他们没有慌乱，而事实也证明，巴塞罗那也并没有像他们想象的那样拥有幸运女神全部的眷顾。Ancelotti全场都紧张地站在场边走来走去挥舞着手，仿佛恨不得自己也上去帮着踢两脚。就如Gareth之前所预感的那样，罚入点球帮助球队扳平比分的真的是Cristiano。  
  
全场的皇马球迷都在为皇马7号欢呼，Gareth也从巨大的喜悦中回过神来迅速发了条庆祝推特。之后的皇马也越踢越顺利，Gareth直觉胜利女神的天平已经再向马德里倾斜，而唯一的问题是，Isco，这个表现出色的金童已经在球场向Gareth开始施压了。马德里的媒体们肯定也在酝酿着，伯纳乌的球迷比起球员来更要喜欢成绩好的球员得多，事实上，他们是出了名的苛刻尖酸，接近无情无义得有些愚蠢的那种。  
  
Pepe打入第二球，巴塞罗那已经被皇马的布局分拆得凌乱无秩序，Karim的第三球几乎可以算是绝杀了巴塞罗那最后的希望火种，对方已经没有一次完整又有效的攻击能够顺利施展出来。皇家马德里赢定了，胜利女神将橄榄枝抛在了伯纳乌， **没有** Gareth Bale的皇家马德里赢下了死敌巴塞罗那。  
  
  
而Gareth再一次在家门口里见到早早等在那里的Cristiano的时候，那个耀眼的葡萄牙人并没有如Gareth所预料的那样露出开心的神采。


	10. Chapter 10

-10  
  
  
“要进来坐坐吗？”  
  
Cristiano轻轻点了点头，又顺手扯了扯自己短袖衫的下摆，好像很在意自己衣服是否有伸展似的。Gareth引导着他走进前门玄关，在鞋柜里找了双拖鞋递过来，Cristiano换上拖鞋跟着Gareth走到客厅。随后Gareth给他倒了杯水。  
  
“我以为你会去参加庆功宴……”Gareth托着自己的那杯水坐到Cristiano旁边的沙发上，脸上带着掩饰不住的兴奋和笑意，“顺便一提，相当棒的比赛。我还没来得及给你打电话庆祝，你倒自己跑来找我了。”  
  
“因为我累了。”Cristiano低头喝了口水。  
  
这一下Gareth就不知道该怎么接话了。Cristiano并不像他所预料的那样高兴，事实上看起来跟输了球都没啥两样，但这个葡萄牙人理应没什么不高兴的理由，除了比赛最后几分钟的黄牌，Cristiano都表现得很好，也取得了进球。  
  
Cristiano见Gareth好半天没说话，才抬起头认真地说，“你觉得我是在不高兴么？”  
  
Gareth迟疑地点点头。  
  
Cristiano又低下头看着手里水杯里的水，好像那是什么特别值得研究的东西一样专注，“……我们赢了，不是1:0，也不是2:1，是3:1这种大比分，我当然会高兴，我跟每个人庆祝，我一如以往地那样做庆祝动作。但 **我** 不太高兴，你可知道这个区别？”  
  
“大概知道，你很久没踢过这样高压的比赛了，积极回撤，不愿浪费每一个机会，防守对手的反击。”  
  
“以及巴塞罗那。”  
  
Gareth突然明白了，是巴塞罗那。如果是利物浦或者马德里竞技，都不会让Cristiano有这么大的压力，是因为对手是巴塞罗那，而巴塞罗那有Messi。点球并不能让这个争强好胜的葡萄牙金球先生有所餍足。  
  
“你想射门得分。”  
  
Cristiano没说话，但Gareth已经得到了答案。过了一会儿Cristiano抬起头来看向他，脸上露出一个戏谑的微笑，“你真是令人失望，关键时刻掉链子。”  
  
Gareth红了脸，“对不起……”Cristiano嘴角扯了下，摇了摇头，随后他们陷入了一种令人尴尬的沉默里，好一会儿没人说话，只有墙上的挂钟在滴答滴答地响。Gareth悄悄抬了抬眼皮看向面前的这个葡萄牙人，抿紧了嘴不知道在想什么，但依然好看得惊人的面容，补抹了发胶的头发就像比赛开始前的那么光鲜帅气，耳垂上别着的钻石耳钉并没有像它们的主人那样露出忧愁的阴影，反而在灯光下更加闪亮了。  
  
Gareth观察得是那么的入神，以至于Cristiano抬起了头看向他都没注意，Cristiano的微笑带着某种目的性，“你在看什么？”  
  
威尔士人一瞬间就更加涨红了脸，低下头支支吾吾，手指在裤子上紧张地扯来扯去，然后他就感觉到巨大的阴影笼罩在了自己的头顶，还没等Gareth抬起头，Cristiano就先一步跪了下来。这把Gareth吓了一大跳，葡萄牙人的手覆在威尔士人的膝盖上，对视的眼神专注，嘴角带笑，“你是不是觉得我太贪心了？不仅想要赢，还想要进更多的球？”  
  
“你也不是一直想着进球吧……？你看，你试着给了那么多个助攻。”Gareth短促地笑了下，这种令人手足无措的姿势让他更紧张了。现在的Cristiano究竟在想什么呢。  
  
Cristiano耸了耸肩，“毕竟主要是战术要求，至于助攻，显然并不如预期。”说着就把Gareth的双腿打开了些，手伸到胯上捏住拉链往下拉，Gareth吓得差点失去意识，这一瞬间他才知道吓尿并不是个夸张的词。  
  
“Cri…Cris……？”Gareth下意识想往后面缩，但Cristiano的手紧紧抓着他的大腿，完全不给他后退的机会，指尖压下的力道带着强硬的命令，也因此Gareth的大脑变得更加混乱了，现在的他内心充斥着恐慌和惊喜的双重意识冲击，直到Cristiano从不服输的嘴抵上Gareth的内裤，让Gareth的脑内出现了一瞬间的短路。  
  
Cristiano挑着眉看向Gareth一脸空白的表情，有些被逗乐似地说，“你别紧张，上次我不是说了要补偿你吗，这次给你补上。”说完还伸出舌头舔了下Gareth深色内裤上凸起的部位，直接让威尔士人的脑袋像火山一样即将喷发。  
  
 **美梦成真！** 这是现在盘旋在威尔士人脑海里的句子，还带放大特效。他突然觉得自己的逆来顺受总算到了头，所以他抬起手轻轻按在葡萄牙人的头顶上，手指的触感相当不错，大约是Gareth的心理作用，他觉得这跟在绿茵场上的拥抱揉头完全不一样的感觉，就算有发胶也是混有 **蜜** 味的发胶。他根本不用紧张，这不都是情人该做的事吗，Gareth的一部分在心底疯狂地尖叫， **接吻，口交，性交，** 都是人类的生理 **本能** ，何必感到惊讶。这么一想后，Gareth好歹是强行让自己狂跳的心脏稍微缓了缓。  
  
此时Cristiano坏笑着脱下了Gareth的内裤，鼻尖凑在Gareth已经半勃的小兄弟边嗅闻了下，毫不在意Gareth涨红的脸，边眼睛观察边嘴里咕哝：“唔……真大，而且没有毛，嗯哼？”Cristiano笑着意有所指地看了眼Gareth透着紧张和一丝丝期待神色的湛蓝眼珠，然后他低头伸手握住了阴茎上端，不是很温暖的手掌接触让Gareth全身都绷紧了。Gareth盯着Cristiano握着他阴茎的上端，淡红色的舌尖轻轻舔了舔下端的皮肤。  
  
舔舐如电闸门，Cristiano每舔一次都让Gareth的全身窜过汹涌的电流，更别提Cristiano越舔越带劲，葡萄牙金球奖先生眯着眼好像沉浸在了某种Gareth摸不透的奇妙世界里，Cristiano的舌头像是涂抹了毒药，没多久就让中毒的Gareth硬得发痛，怒胀的阴茎在Cristiano的口中像是某种美味的食物。Cristiano舔了舔自己的下唇，张嘴就含住了顶端，直到口腔温热的黏膜最大限度包裹住Gareth的阴茎，而Gareth只能喘着气尽力忍耐不立刻就射在Cristiano的嘴里。  
  
这的确就跟 **天堂** 差不多。Gareth迷迷糊糊地想到自己之前的那个春梦，某些色情的画面轻易地就和现实重叠在了一起。  
  
Gareth花了全身的力气才忍耐住想抓住Cristiano的头发狠狠操他的嘴的冲动，主动的葡萄牙人显然深谙口交的所有门道，他好像非常清楚怎样的舌苔碾磨、牙齿轻噬、喉壁吮吸能带给男人最佳的性爱体验，一点都不像第一次。意识到这点的Gareth突然生起气来，他想到了冰箱上的短签，想到了Cristiano接的那个电话，想到了新闻报道上兴奋拥抱在一起的那两个身影， **那两个人** 是那么地合契又般配。而且Cristiano Ronaldo在和Gareth Bale交往的同时还在和那个人保持联系，Iker Casillas的话又一次缠上了Gareth的理智。  
  
 _这对Cris来说也不是头一次了。_  
  
Cristiano Ronaldo的第一次是给了那个人吗？Gareth Bale的喉咙突然像被血呛住了一样，但下半身的快感还在继续，Gareth深喘了口气，紧紧抓着Cristiano的头发将自己的性器拔了出来，咬紧牙将精液射在了对方的脸上。做出如此行为并没有让Gareth感到歉意，他看着Cristiano伸出舌头将嘴边的精液舔回嘴里咽下去的时候也没有感觉到任何接近满足的情绪。  
  
虽然Gareth身体是轻飘飘的，但心底是沉甸甸的，像融进了钢筋混凝土一样沉重得透不过气。他伸手捧过Cristiano已经差不多给自己清理干净的脸，Cristiano能清楚看到Gareth眼里深沉似死水的大海，那不是被情欲沾染的颜色，他认识其中的深意，这是近似悲伤的色泽，他在另一个人的眼里见过。Cristiano惊慌起来，当他还在困惑自己是哪里做错的时候，Gareth深吸了口气认真地开口了。  
  
“Cris，我们得谈谈。”


	11. Chapter 11

-11  
  
等Gareth穿好裤子，Cristiano彻底弄干净自己的脸后，Gareth再给Cristiano倒了杯水，重新坐回沙发上。但看起来Cristiano并不想坐下的样子，他端着水杯站在沙发边，手指轻轻摆弄着自己的耳钉，好看的眼睛盯着地毯，偶尔抬了抬眼皮看向Gareth这边的方向。  
  
此时两人的气氛好像又回到了刚刚进屋时的感觉，只是更加尴尬，没人想第一个开口说话的沉默无言。挂钟锲而不舍地推进着秒针，在Gareth听来像震耳欲聋的钟声一般。他忍不住吸了吸鼻子，吸进来的空气还残留着刚刚包裹有性欲的气息，让他略有些脸上发烫，但他已经没有细细体味的心情了。显然Cristiano也没了那个心情。  
  
时间一秒秒地过去，总该有个人来打破沉默，Gareth还在脑海里组织语言，所以先开口的是Cristiano。  
  
“那么，你想谈什么？”  
  
Gareth抬眼看向身体四周有些低气压的葡萄牙人，左手手指绞紧了右手带着黄色腕带的手腕，最终放弃了组织自己知识储备库里词汇量稀少的西班牙语，直接用上带着威尔士口音的英语说：“你瞧，Cris，我不知道该怎么跟你表达……但是如果我再不说出来，我可能又会睡不着觉，我是说，我不能天天睡不着觉，是吧？”Gareth干笑了两声，现在他的怨气可以顺着他的喉咙畅通无阻地溜出来了，他继续说着，“我肯定不是你第一个交往的对象，这点毫无疑问，但我不太理解……你在跟我交往的时候……”  
  
Gareth的声音低了下去，他感觉自己身边的空气在朝着自己不断压缩，几乎让自己有些无法呼吸，太阳穴也开始突突跳起来。他没敢看Cristiano的表情，也不敢承认自己是开始害怕了。但他必须越过这个坎，必须拨散眼前令人恐慌的迷雾，所以他小心翼翼地清了清嗓子，稳住自己的心绪。  
  
“Cris，上次我们去你家玩电视游戏，最后跟你打电话的那个人……如果我没猜错的话……”  
  
“Ricardo Leite。”  
  
Gareth看向突然说话的Cristiano，但后者只是面无表情地抬手刮了刮自己的眉角，仿佛只是在谈论天气一样平常，而且是伦敦那种阴雨不断令人烦闷的天气。  
  
“Ricardo Leite，Kaka，Ricardo，巴西的完美先生，随便你怎么称呼他，所以你就想跟我谈论他？”Cristiano也在用英语回答他，但很明显葡萄牙金球先生开始露出不高兴的表情了，嘴角下坠，眉头微皱，眼睛的神采逐渐收回形成了个空洞。  
  
“对不起……但是我——”Gareth开始后悔了。他现在想直接把舌头咬下来，他究竟说了些什么啊，我们得谈谈？真亏得他说得出来，现在好了，Cris生气了，而自己很可能在往后都无法得到葡萄牙人的原谅了。Gareth直接想象到了他们俩分手的那刻，就因为Gareth在一个不应该的时候提了男朋友的前男友，也许这是一个禁区，Gareth Bale胆大包天走进了Cristiano Ronaldo的禁区。你是谁啊，一个刚从英国转会来马德里仅一年的新人嚣张什么？Gareth愤恨又委屈地质问自己。  
  
“真不敢相信你打断我只为了谈这个。”Cristiano仰起头长叹了一声，像在面对门将的时候打高了球那样无奈地摇了摇头，“也许我应该在你脸上来一拳，然后摔门走人。感觉我现在的心情蛮适合这么做的。”  
  
Gareth梗住了，好一会儿找不到话说，他小心翼翼地观察Cristiano的表情，试图挖掘出对方的真实想法，但他失败了，Cristiano毫无变化的脸无懈可击。Gareth想在Cristiano的眼中找到怒火的存在，然而好像这一点情绪都被Cristiano很好地掩藏住了。  
  
他们俩又沉默了接近10秒钟，然后Cristiano说话了，口气平淡且毫无破绽，“我跟他已经没关系了，就算以前有，那也是以前的事了。现在嘛，我们只是普通朋友，他打电话给我是因为他遇到了点私人方面的问题，找我倾诉一下，没什么大不了的。”  
  
看起来挺有什么大不了的。Gareth在心里闷闷地想，要不然你也不会在看到是他的来电就喊我回家了。  
  
“Cris……我知道我应该多相信你一点，你跟我告过白，你说你……喜欢我，我真的很高兴，高兴得恨不得立刻沿着信号飞到你身边抱住你，但事实是，我心底依然拿不准，”Gareth低声说着，抬起头迎向Cristiano的目光，“你是否真的喜欢我？你是打心底喜欢我，还是你恰好只是需要找个人来爱？”  
  
Cristiano直直地看着他，看起来有些干燥的嘴唇动了动，“有区别吗？”  
  
“当然有，”Gareth迅速地说，怨气止不住地卡在他的喉咙里，让他呼吸不畅，“如果他想跟你复合，你会丢下我，这让我觉得……Cris，我不是没脾气的人，对方后卫铲我的话我也会有火，如果是报复性的铲脚，那就更让我生气了。我不想当那个备用的选项，即使是对你，我也是有自尊心的，Cris，你理解吗？”  
  
“我理解，但毫无意义。第一，Ricardo没想跟我复合，第二，我也不会丢下你。你觉得我是个薄情无义的人吗，Gareth Bale？”Cristiano第一次对他说话用了全名，Gareth非常明白其中的含义：Cristiano Ronaldo彻底生气了，就差一拳揍他脸上了。  
  
但奇怪的是，Gareth一点都没有感觉到内疚，反而因为自己说出了一直憋在心底的话而畅快无比，他看着Cristiano明显隐忍的表情，一部分的他想熟视无睹，另一部分的他在催促自己去抱住那个他深爱着的男人。Cristiano漂亮的睫毛缓慢地忽闪，眼睛里折射出一丁点明亮的色泽，Gareth的身体突然一阵震颤，刚刚还像是固定在地毯上的脚突然回归了他的掌控，而他几乎是没有一点犹豫地就站起来快步走过去抱住了另一个男人。  
  
Cristiano一开始有些微的抗拒，手掌按在Gareth的腰上推了推，但几乎就在转瞬间就像是改变了想法，抬起了手放在用力拥抱自己的男人后背上，脸埋在肩膀里，嘀咕着诸如“你他妈是个混蛋”和“喜欢你的我真是个笨蛋”之类的话，以及其他的一些葡萄牙语，Gareth听不懂，但听起来不像是让他立刻滚蛋的骂人话。所以他总算是放下心来，他搂着怀里这个浑身都是结实肌肉，但与他相比仍像是小一圈的男人，仿佛是拥住了整个世界。  
  
“Cris……”Gareth的嘴唇擦过Cristiano亮闪闪的耳钉，停在耳边低语，引来后者一阵轻微的颤抖，Gareth想象着Cristiano与他接吻时微颤的眼睫毛，可爱得像个从天下掉在他怀里的小天使。随后Cristiano就真的抬起头来吻在了他的唇上，就像Gareth第一次在大巴车上偷吻的感觉那样，纯洁不带一丝情欲的吻，但让Gareth心安极了，心里所有吊起来的石头都被这个吻剪得一干二净。  
  
“Gareth，”Cristiano在吻后紧紧盯着Gareth的眼睛说，“我没法给你关于未来的承诺，但至少对你，我是绝对真心的。而且你别当什么都没发生，我还在气头上呢。”  
  
一切好说，Gareth微笑着在心里想，一切好说。“我相信你，那么伟大的Ronaldo先生，我该如何让你消气呢？”心情舒畅的Gareth做出英国绅士的范儿执起Cristiano的右手，低头轻轻吻在戴着戒指的指背上，本来不明所以的Cristiano见到Gareth的动作才憋出一声笑。  
  
“你当我是哪里来的贵妇人？”  
  
“葡萄牙的马德拉？”威尔士人笑了出来，“Cristiano，你现在就是我的国王。”  
  
伟大的国王，晨曦都向你朝拜，谦卑而温顺地向你行礼，而我，是你最忠诚的骑士，只要有你在的地方，我都不离左右。Gareth Bale默默想着要把这句突然在脑海里冒出来的话写进日记里，就写在封面后面，每次翻开都能看到的地方。当然在此之前要先巩固练习一下自己的书法，嗯。


	12. Chapter 12

-12  
  
有两个消息，好消息和坏消息。好消息是，Gareth的屁股好得飞快；坏消息是，Gareth在国家德比后又错过了两场比赛。这样算上来，就算他能赶上和利物浦的主场比赛，他也只有两场比赛可以和Cristiano一起踢球了，11月刚开头就又是国际比赛日，Gareth某一天想着自己的臀伤，兴许并不是在训练的时候受的伤，而是在国家队比赛的时候受的伤。这并不是什么令人预料之外的猜测，毕竟前车之鉴已经有太多太多。  
  
在Gareth复出的那天训练课，他是和Cristiano一起从住宅区出发的，Cristiano早早地就坐在新的跑车里等着了。他看着Gareth不紧不慢地打开门，然后抬头一看就看到了他，瞬间露出惊讶无比的表情，掩不住的笑容在那个威尔士人脸上像石子投进水里激起的涟漪一样荡漾开。完美又富有惊喜的一天，Cristiano在心底得意洋洋地想着，手肘撑在车窗沿朝Gareth勾了勾嘴角。  
  
Gareth的SUV跟在Cristiano的车屁股后面驶到训练基地大门口，门口如往常一样挤满了可能是从世界各地跑来的球迷，他们举着精心制作的牌子高喊着他和Cristiano的名字，有几个女球迷的尖叫几乎快要掀掉车顶棚似的夸张。看起来似乎好心情的Cristiano停车摇下车窗，给那些球迷一个个地签名合照过去，Gareth也只能跟着停车给这些球迷签名合照。  
  
不过唯一让Gareth有点受惊吓的是，一个男球迷直接扑上来给他脸上来了个结结实实的吻。这经历可不常碰见，Gareth吓得不轻，而其他球迷也似乎发现了新大陆一样一个个像饿狼扑食一样想跟着模仿一下。Gareth赶紧摇上车窗朝失望的球迷们挥挥手，一脚油门追上已经开出一段距离的Cristiano。  
  
“吓到了？”在他们停好车后Cristiano走到Gareth身边胳膊肘捅了捅，一脸坏笑，“那个人的吻怎么样？”  
  
“你看到了？”Gareth再次受到了惊吓。  
  
“从后视镜里看得挺清楚的。”Cristiano耸了耸肩，“看你那惊慌的样子，难道你以前没被粉丝强吻过？”  
  
Gareth立刻就想到不久前被撞晕的Cristiano被闯进球场内的男球迷强抱强吻的那幕，的确是全世界偶像Cristiano Ronaldo的另一佐证。大概对Cristiano来说，这种事情已经是司空见惯到麻木了。Gareth尴尬地抬手挠了挠自己的鼻子，局促地笑了笑，“以前有过几次，不过都是女的，呃……今天这种的确算是第一次。”  
  
Cristiano听完深表理解地点点头，然后趁他俩都还被车挡住没人看见的时候在Gareth的脸上印下一吻，吻后看着Gareth惊讶得说不出话的表情笑着说：“我的吻有没有让你好点？”  
  
Gareth脸上有些泛红，但心里其实美滋滋的，他紧跟着Cristiano进到更衣室，刚好碰见在里面换好衣服的Karim。Gareth挑了挑眉，这么勤奋早起来训练的Karim可不怎么多见，Karim相当开心地和他们两个打了招呼，拿上训练服就离开了更衣室，看起来是往健身房的方向走的。  
  
“Karim最近越来越刻苦了，这是个好消息，说明我们的中路进攻会更强力。”Cristiano像在面对媒体询问那样正经地评价道，Gareth只好点点头，但脑海里浮现出来的居然是Karim每次进球的时候Cristiano主动跑过去拥抱的情景。  
  
这可不是什么好兆头，Gareth一贯相信自己的前锋嗅觉，类比在生活中就是第六感与经验，Gareth知道自己在吃醋，但也只能闷在自己心里。Cristiano没有和别人的距离感，他永远都那么轻松和平易近人，所有人都喜欢围在他身边，Gareth知道这是自己吃醋也是没法改变的事实。  
  
他看着Cristiano脱下最后一件衬衫，露出锻炼有素的后背肌肉，是被刻意晒成好看健康的深色，臀部股沟的线条下端隐没在内裤里，Gareth可以想象到那里的臀肉是怎样的紧翘，如果他用手覆盖上去，手感是多么的好。Gareth没意识到自己脸红了，也没在Cristiano回过头的时候立刻反应过来，所以当他尴尬转开视线的时候已经被眼尖的葡萄牙左边锋发现了。  
  
Gareth听到鞋钉磕在地面上的声音，他转过脸正好对上近在咫尺的Cristiano，后者的表情很严肃，眼睛眨了眨让Gareth又只注意到明亮的眼睛上面的睫毛，“如果你不冷静一点，你下面的兄弟就要真的不冷静了。”Gareth急忙看向自己下半身，然而还算平坦的牛仔裤似乎并没有像他以为的那样撑起一个帐篷，而此时Cristiano已经笑得前仰后合了。  
  
总而言之，Cristiano越来越喜欢拿Gareth开玩笑了，而且还老是某方面的玩笑。Gareth不是不喜欢这类玩笑，只是不适应。要说以前，Gareth还在适应皇马训练比赛节奏的时候，Cristiano也喜欢和他开开玩笑，但都算是无伤大雅的小玩笑，Gareth也会逗逗这个有趣的葡萄牙人，讲讲让两人都捧腹大笑的笑话。但现在，在他们开始深入交往后，Cristiano的玩笑里带上了暗示，这可让Gareth有些受不了。  
  
“Marcelo，胡子和鸡巴是十分相似的，你知道为什么吗？”Cristiano一脸神秘地用不大不小的音量对旁边的巴西蓬蓬头说。  
  
“因为什么？”Marcelo一脸兴奋地止不住笑，仿佛已经在酝酿大笑。  
  
“因为只要你有啊，就会时不时地用手去来回摸呢。”  
  
Marcelo和Cristiano同时爆发出令人侧目的大笑，旁边不小心听到的Isco有点犹豫地抬手摸了摸自个儿的大胡子，而站在前面下意识隔着球裤调整自己蛋蛋位置的Gareth则尴尬地挪开了手。  
  
Gareth还深深地记得前几天Cristiano甚至拿他早餐吃的培根开了个黄段子笑话。  
  
  
  
至于比赛，一切都没有偏离Gareth所预想的太多，他们在对阵利物浦的时候并没有发挥得特别好，Gareth在下半场作为替补上场，虽有几个威胁性射门但都没有效果。而Cristiano一整场都没有进球，这对他来说可不是个好消息，外界在比赛后将这次形容成Cristiano Ronaldo的进球荒，全球大概也只有前段时间恰好拿了三奖杯帽子戏法的Cristiano Ronaldo才能享受到一场比赛没进球就能被称为进球荒的待遇。  
  
Cristiano跟Gareth说关于比赛没进球他不太高兴，但也有件令人高兴的事即将来临：金靴奖。Cristiano在头天晚上就踩上了Gareth的门口，脸上洋溢着笑容，耳钉如往常一样在Gareth的玄关灯下反射着光，发胶抹匀的头发依然是一丝不苟，然后他邀请Gareth来参加他的金靴奖颁奖仪式。  
  
“他们说我可以邀请几个朋友一起去，我不知道其他人有没有空，也挺不想打扰他们的休息时间，所以我就来找你了。你明天晚上会来吗？”  
  
Gareth在心里激动得仿佛是自己得了金靴奖，“当然了，Cris，我一定会去的。”只要是你的邀请我怎么会回绝。  
  
“那太好了，我还邀请了Sergio和Iker，到时候我们一起过去。”Cristiano说完就凑近在Gareth的嘴角亲了口，而这次Gareth没有放过这次机会。他伸手按住了Cristiano的后脑勺，张嘴狠狠咬吻在未来的金靴奖得主嘴唇上，舌头轻易地撬开唇齿，这次舌吻的力度让Cristiano有些没法控制地从嘴角溢出唾液。他们在玄关门口用力地拥抱，在马德里的寒风里互相紧靠着胸口摄取热量，在深吻里体验到接近溺水般的窒息感。  
  
直到Gareth不得不放开Cristiano被吻得有些红肿的唇，两人都喘息着呼吸难得的空气，炽热的肺里吸进冰凉的空气浑身哆嗦了下，才禁不住一起低声笑出来。  
  
“看不出来你的吻技也能很好的嘛。”Cristiano搂着Gareth的脖子调侃。  
  
“因为我有一个世界最棒的模范啊，各种方面都是。”Gareth搂着Cristiano的腰背，温柔地在Cristiano的脸颊上留下一个饱含深情的吻。


	13. Chapter 13

-13  
  
Gareth Bale尝过获奖的滋味。作为职业球员，能够获得奖杯自然是对自己努力与表现的最好嘉奖，Gareth自从开始在绿茵场上奔驰以来，那些奖项并没有与他有太远的距离，他得过英超的奖项，也得到过威尔士的国家奖项，他已经四度荣膺威尔士足球先生。但显然这对于一个顶级球员还远远不够，而他面前就正站着一个活生生的模板，Cristiano Ronaldo，目前拿奖拿到手软的世界顶级，金球奖，足球先生，欧洲金靴奖，所有的荣誉似乎都是他的囊中之物。  
  
而明年的金球奖，Gareth也毫不怀疑现在对于Cristiano这都不算什么挑战。所有的镁光灯都聚焦在Cristiano的身上，那一身很难说得上是完美搭配的衣装倒是古怪地凸显出了葡萄牙人与众不同的强烈个性，他笑得稍显内敛，手掌托着代表欧洲最佳射手荣誉的金靴，他低头亲吻金靴的一幕永远定格在历史的画廊中。Gareth在台下和其他名流一起鼓着掌，脸上是掩不住的微笑，他为自己心爱的人感到快乐，同时也在心里暗自下决心，总有一天自己也会站到这个领奖台上。  
  
“我居然有种自家女儿终于嫁出去的伤感，真奇怪。”坐在Gareth旁边的Ramos极小声地自言自语着。  
  
“那你一年四季得伤感多少次啊？”坐在Ramos旁边的Iker也极小声地说。  
  
这么小的音量对于Gareth这个还在西语进修中的人来说听得略显吃力，但他还是勉强听了个明白，感谢不放弃用西语和他交流的Cris。Gareth的嘴角细微地翘了翘，他看向台上那个万人注目的男人，心里像是自己在领奖那样感到自豪和愉快。  
  
“总有一天，”Ramos低声嘀咕，“我们都将不再年轻……”  
  
“是啊，总有一天你的小儿子会长得比你还高。”Iker低声回应，“他会说，‘爸爸，你已经老了，已经没法跑下楼轻松地拿报纸了’，这个时候还能怎么办呢。总有一天你会连刹车都没力气踩下去。”  
  
但那可是Cristiano啊，Gareth上好的心情突然沉了沉，他沉默地看着Cristiano拿着金靴走下领奖台，明亮的眼睛抬了抬朝着他们三个人的方向调皮地挤了挤眼，Ramos很开心地挥了挥手，但Gareth只能挤出一个勉强的微笑。他想象不了Cristiano无法上场踢球的那一天，在他心里Cristiano一直都像个活力无限的小动物，在绿草地上跳着名为足球的舞蹈，用最饱满的热情面对自己的职业，一周踢两场比赛，那种惊人的体能似乎永远都取之不尽一样。  
  
他没法想象，但他已经有过概念，也许世界杯失利后的Iker比他们都更加近距离地接触过那种领域。失落和彷徨，自信的丧失，好像第二天就是世界末日那样痛苦不堪。  
  
而对于伯纳乌……Gareth不敢想象哪一天Cristiano被伯纳乌的球迷像嘘Iker那样嘘下场，尽管Cristiano已经成为了皇家马德里的传奇，就像先辈Raul一样。尽管对于皇家马德里，往现实的说，兴许Gareth他自己的去留比Cristiano还要未雨绸缪。  
  
谁知道未来会发生什么呢？但有些未来几乎就像是可以预见的那样清晰可辨。  
  
然而现在Gareth除了把一切都做好就没有其他的选择了。相信Cristiano也是抱着一样的想法。  
  
Cristiano在他们离场的时候拉住了Gareth，神采飞扬的葡萄牙人趁着媒体摄像机的镜头转向其他社会名流的时候凑到Gareth耳边轻声说，“晚上你家有空床吗？”然后未等脸红起来的威尔士人作出回答，Cristiano又笑着继续说，“你当然有了，是吧？”  
  
“我家里只有我一个人，如果你是想问这个的话？”Gareth抬手抹了把自个儿泛红的脸，不太确定地斟酌着自己的用词。  
  
“是，没错，我就是问的这个，笨蛋。”Cristiano撇了撇嘴，手指神不知鬼不觉地掐了把Gareth的腰，转身就去找到自家的Junior玩闹了。Gareth看着Cristiano牵着Junior走进被灯光照射得如同白昼一样的夜色中，还有些惊魂未定地捂了捂自己的胸口。这是指他们将要唔……开始干Luka一直想让他们干的事了吗？  
  
后面走过来的Iker一手拍在木愣的Gareth肩膀上，意味深长地低声说了一句：“记得做好防护。”  
  
他有说过Iker就像真的是球队里的父亲一样吗？Gareth情不自禁捂住了脸。  
  
等Gareth跟着Cristiano一家回到住宅区的时候，Gareth都有点不太相信就在个把小时前他才去参加了Cristiano的颁奖典礼，从那个喧嚣的场景回到安静的居所稍微有点让Gareth有点不适应，他把车停在自己的前院里，然后下车锁好车门，怀着莫名的浮躁心情转身走向对面的Cristiano家。  
  
“乖孩子，跟奶奶回去，要听话。”Cristiano边把Junior从车后座上抱下来边喋喋不休地说，“睡前记得刷牙。”  
  
Gareth看着Junior依依不舍地在Cristiano的脸上亲了下，含糊甜腻地喊着“晚安daddy”，然后就跟着Cristiano的妈妈进了屋。随后Cristiano走到在大门口站着的Gareth跟前，轻松地说，“我跟我妈妈说我在你家玩一会儿，你不会介意我用玩这个词吧？”  
  
Gareth咧开嘴笑了起来，“如果我介意的话，你是不是会揍我？”  
  
“也许我会咬掉你的屁股。”Cristiano挑了挑眉毛，一掌拍在Gareth的屁股上，让Gareth禁不住笑得更开了。  
  
“你怎么老喜欢在我身上玩儿这些小动——”Gareth的话还没说完，Cristiano的嘴就凑了上来。他们在接吻的过程中跌跌撞撞地进了Gareth家的玄关，门被粗暴地关上发出一声巨响，但两个早已吻得丢了魂的人哪儿会注意这个，Gareth只注意到Cristiano的舌头在自己的嘴里，Cristiano也只注意到Gareth的手掌在自己的屁股上。  
  
当Cristiano把Gareth撞到墙上的时候，Gareth模糊地想到他们并不在床上，他低头狠狠吮了口Cristiano永不知疲倦的灵巧舌头，在激烈的吻间喘着气说，“别告诉我你更喜欢在玄关做。”  
  
Gareth听到Cristiano嘀咕了一句不知道啥意思的葡萄牙语，轻轻眨了眨有些浑浊的眼睛，边像个小猫一样用舌尖舔着Gareth的嘴唇，边挺着腰磨蹭Gareth的胯腹，才又稍微提了提音量用西语说，“我说卧室太远了。”  
  
这对Gareth来说可是个不小的折磨，他感觉到自己的小兄弟已经开始激动得充血了，叫嚣着要冲破布料的束缚，但他现在连领带都还没脱呢。“在这儿会着凉的，Cris。”Gareth深吸了口气沙哑地说，然后拉着Cristiano就往楼上跑，Gareth敢说，他们两个现在的速度大概赶得上在赛场上的全力冲刺了，而顶开卧室门，将Cristiano压向软扑扑的床上时就是那关键的临门一脚。  
  
撞上床垫的瞬间他们两个人都闷哼了一声，Cristiano拉着Gareth的领带扯下，用一种Gareth从没见过的魅惑姿态审视着他，随后舔了下嘴角说，“Gareth，我有说过你穿西装的样子帅呆了吗？”  
  
“呃没有……你一般不都是跟我们说你自己有多么的帅吗？”Gareth在领带的束紧下喘了喘。  
  
“也许吧，但你今天是真的很帅，特别是穿着这身，还有你的眼睛……”Cristiano紧紧盯着Gareth的眼睛，活像一只紧盯着猎物的眼镜蛇一样充满了攻击性，但Gareth还从Cristiano眼里看到了另一种东西，与肉体的生理需求有关。Gareth非常理解地伸手开始解Cristiano的小马甲，而Cristiano也不服输地去解Gareth的衬衫，他们两个开始像竞赛一样争先恐后地脱下对方的衣物，直到两个人都赤裸相见。


	14. Chapter 14

-14  
  
Cristiano赤裸的身体在Gareth的眼里大约存在一种致命的魔力，勾引着这个威尔士人跳进一个危险的陷阱里，Gareth的手抚摸上Cristiano的胸口，Cristiano的胸肌和其余的肌肉仿佛蕴藏着无限的力量和无限的柔韧，Cristiano在Gareth的抚摸下挺起胸膛又随着呼出浊气而下收，葡萄牙人的眼里全是欲望的闪光。  
  
“你是准备一直这样看着，还是稍微开始动一动？”Cristiano的口吻略有些不满，他抓住Gareth的手腕，引导着抚摸上他自己的有力小腹。Gareth吞了吞口水，有些局促地笑了声。  
  
“你太好看了，我忍不住想多看两眼。”  
  
Cristiano也笑了起来，像毒蛇吐信似地勾得Gareth浑身痒痒的，“之后有的你看的，现在我们先干正事。”然后他就抬起一条光滑的大腿磨蹭起威尔士人的腰。  
  
“今晚上时间还长，别怕，我这次不会让你从我手里溜走的。”Gareth一把抓住在自己腰上有些不安分的大腿，他说的话让Cristiano挑高了眉峰。  
  
“我的天，我们不开窍的骑士先生从哪本书上学来的这句情话，哼？”  
  
“呃，事实上，是电视剧。”Gareth不太好意思地扯了扯嘴角，手掌摩挲着握住Cristiano的脚踝，脚踝的形状弧度如此完美，较Cristiano满是肌肉的大腿甚至可以说是纤细，但也恰好是这个脚踝连接的脚掌在球场上奔跑出那么惊人的速度，踢出那么刁钻的进球。  
  
Gareth近乎膜拜地细细抚摸着Cristiano的脚踝，顺着肌肉的纹理一路抚摸到小腿肚，半睁着眼睛，嘴唇贴着脚踝上光滑无毛的深色皮肤亲吻。  
  
这让Cristiano有些不自在了。葡萄牙人的紧张好像忽然无法被掩饰住地都暴露了出来，他轻哼了声，视线紧盯着Gareth的动作让他有些脸上发烫，他想移开视线，但又忍不住想往Gareth深情的眼里探究一番。他想知道这个威尔士人还能对他多么用情至深。  
  
所以Cristiano并没有因为微妙的瘙痒感而缩回脚，他眼睁睁地看着Gareth骨节分明的手指游移到他存在一些细小伤口疤痕的膝盖，停了停等嘴唇跟上抚摸的位置，再慢慢爱抚到大腿，在柔嫩光滑的大腿内侧来回抚摸。Cristiano难耐地闷哼了两声，他的嘴唇发干，视线里出现了诡异的模糊点，Cristiano清楚他自己的神志正随着Gareth的爱抚和亲吻越来越失去控制，他的心脏正在狂跳，尽管他想表现得更加沉稳淡定一些。  
  
卧室空间里的寂静并没有对他们两个人造成多大的影响，因为他们两人脑海里都如同正敲着战鼓，血液的极速流动在耳边隆隆作响。此时的威尔士人抬起了双眼，看向Cristiano的眼神里充满了 **本能** 的欲望——这是进攻的号角。还没等Cristiano反应过来，Gareth就猛地俯下身吻在了Cristiano的嘴唇上，舌头强硬地钻进葡萄牙人半张的嘴里。Cristiano立刻就搂住身上人的脖子狠狠地回吻，这个狂热又充满肉欲的吻持续了很久，他们通过鼻口间狭窄的空间交换着稀薄的浊气，又通过舌与舌的交缠交换着缓解干渴的唾液。  
  
同时Gareth的手在Cristiano健美的胸腹上胡乱地抚摸着，笨拙，但用力。仿佛要把对方揉进自己身体里那样用力。Cristiano也在Gareth的后背上顺着脊椎骨往两边抓挠，虽然指甲短粗而且力道不大，但也足以留下抓挠后的红痕。被很好训练过的背部肌肉承受着皇马顶级边锋的攻击，Gareth放心大胆地抚摸到Cristiano光洁的胯部，这一瞬间Cristiano像被惊醒了似地突然睁大了眼睛，他抓住Gareth的肩膀，腿脚敏捷地缠上Gareth的小腿肚，稍一用力就将Gareth压在身下面朝天。  
  
Cristiano笑得一脸得意，Gareth吐了口气回以一个了然的微笑，随后立即就将Cristiano再次反制在身下，自然争强好胜的葡萄牙人并不会轻易放弃，他开始和身上的这个威尔士边锋角力起来。他们在床上激烈地争夺着掌控权，床单被拉扯得几乎偏离了原本的四角位置，他们两个也差点滚到床下去。最后他们气喘吁吁地宣告了停火休战，胜者是在Cristiano身上得意微笑的威尔士边锋。  
  
“别得意，我这是放水了，不然你根本没机会赢过我。”Cristiano哼笑着说。  
  
“骗子，”Gareth直截了当地指出，并在贪玩的葡萄牙人耳边呼了口热气，沙哑地说，“你 **想被** 我压住，承认吧。”  
  
Cristiano眯了眯眼，脸上是着实地发烫起来了，但他庆幸自己的肤色不会让自己的脸红暴露在别人面前。他用腿腹蹭了蹭Gareth的大腿，形似勾引地用舌尖润了润自己的下唇，卷翘的长睫毛在Gareth的眼前忽闪。Cristiano的黑色眼睛是魔法的源头，让Gareth的理智岌岌可危。  
  
但在此时，理智这个东西又有什么用处？Gareth盯着漂亮的葡萄牙人，下意识吞了吞口水，他挤进葡萄牙人长又结实的双腿之间，感受到葡萄牙人正在为他舒展开迷人的身姿，肌肉放松，眼里全是挑逗的慵懒。而Gareth还能做什么呢，他只能抛开理智，拥抱自己的动物 **本能** ，他像膜拜神祗那样低下头，伸出舌头在Cristiano的胸前舔吻，留下一条条水渍，让Cristiano在他身下反射性地挺起胸膛又收回，仿佛是在上演内心争斗戏码似的欲拒还迎。  
  
然而足够的默契和感应令Gareth非常清楚，Cristiano这个人已经在他手里任他宰割了，巨大的狂喜和征服欲的满足席卷了Gareth Bale的全身，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，手指几乎控制不住地颤抖。但他还是顺利地握住了Cristiano同样完美的阴茎，它已经在Gareth的手心里渗出了兴奋的前液。运动会让男人无法控制地勃起，但在球场上，Cristiano的内裤尽职地将主人的性器紧紧包裹在布料里，而现在没有了忠实仆隶的服务，Cristiano的性器直接暴露出了他全部的欲望和本性。  
  
天知道Gareth有多么想把这个在球场疯狂庆祝的男人搂在怀里用力亲吻。  
  
不停喘息的Cristiano像已经跑了一千米一样，但脸上露出来的并不是疲态，而是难以言喻的诱惑表情。Gareth贫乏的脑词库已经挑不出准确的词语来形容了，他只感觉自己看到这个表情后下体硬得发痛，他拿出早已准备在床头的润滑剂，把冰凉带着果香味的润滑剂挤在葡萄牙人的腿间，让葡萄牙人不太适应地低声哼气。没有被用心控制用量的润滑剂滴落到了白色的床单上，Cristiano皱了皱眉，Gareth只顾着把一根指头捅进Cristiano的屁股里。  
  
“我以为……啊嗯……你会更加生涩一些，在这些方面。”Cristiano边喘着粗气用尽全力放松他自己边说。  
  
Gareth抬了抬眼皮脸上发红地回答，“我做过功课，不管你信不信……网上有教程的，还有实录。”  
  
“无所不能的互联网，是吗，啊哈、嗯……继续……”Cristiano仰起头无焦距地盯着天花板，嘴里溢出仍不被满足的呻吟，他的后穴已经塞满了威尔士人两根手指，还是三根？他已经忘了，但依然觉得不够，已经适应了手指长度和粗细的身体还没有得到满足，还需要更多。Cristiano难耐地抬起腿缠上了Gareth同样被锻炼得非常结实的腰，催促般地哼叫，“Gare……Gareth……够了，进来，我要你现在就进来。”  
  
早就忍耐不住的Gareth如获大赦地抽出手指，他扶着自个儿硬得像石头一样的滚烫性器抵上Cristiano一张一合，还轻微吐着多余润滑液的后穴口，突然感觉到了一种自己正站在罚点球位置上的错觉。紧张的情绪又冒了出来，像毒药一样让Gareth头晕目眩，但Cristiano伸手环抱住了他，把他拉进了一个温暖的拥抱里，齿间吐露着渴望的情话，把最后一个词埋进Gareth的嘴里，用舌头给予了他一个几乎就像永远那样的承诺。  
  
所以Gareth才能最终将自己的性器嵌进Cristiano的甬道里，龟头大大撑开Cristiano紧致的肉壁，因为润滑扩张过而无比顺利地前进到了最深处，当然还有一点原因是Cristiano有效地放松了自己。Gareth隐约记得教程里说的“扩张与润滑才能让性爱更加美满”，但之后教导如何有效刺激同性爱人的方法早就被Gareth忘光了，他在插入后就本能地开始了抽送，开始了他们像动物那样的原始交媾。  
  
“啊……！好棒…呃啊……Gareth…用力！”度过了一开始的些微疼痛后，Cristiano已经沉浸进了快感的海洋，他在海面上沉浮，毫无保留地把身体交给自己的情人，把自己的肉体打开，承受肉锲的疯狂侵略。  
  
Gareth呼吸不稳地一次次哑声唤着Cristiano的名字，再在每次尾音落下的时候抽出直到红嫩的穴口几乎只能浅浅地咬住龟头，再在第一个音节升起的时候凶狠地插入，他像捣着一罐甜美令人疯狂的蜜罐一样捣弄，把润滑剂和因为刺激而分泌的肠液捣得起沫四溅，的水声和肉体的拍击声，以及床板被用力挤撞而发出的吱嘎声，混杂成代表现代肉欲的靡靡之音。  
  
Cristiano在呻吟，他好像已经射了出来，浊白的液体溅洒在他漂亮的腹肌上，因为撞到敏感带而带出的强烈快感让他轻轻摇着头，张嘴呻吟的时候舌尖搁在整齐的齿尖上，忘记吞下的唾液从嘴角滑下，他双眼紧闭，额上有汗水渗出，唇角带笑。葡萄牙金球先生Cristiano Ronaldo已经忘了思考的能力，他在享受快感和高潮，就如同Gareth Bale一样。  
  
他们的交合持续了很久，他们并不满足一轮，所以他们又开始了一轮，尝试了好几种姿势，直到两人都累倒在床上，全身都是汗水和精液，高潮的余韵还在两人的脸上尚未褪去。Gareth怀抱着Cristiano的腰，Cristiano的背倚靠在Gareth的胸前，两个人都在轻喘着气平稳呼吸，Gareth抬起眼睛看着眼前看起来好像很美味的脖颈，忍不住亲吻上去，在后颈上留下一个吻痕。  
  
“我还真没想到……我们做了几次？”Cristiano偏了偏头，声音含糊。  
  
“可能四次……唔，五次，也许。”  
  
“唔……”  
  
Gareth轻轻摇了摇Cristiano，“Cris？”没有回应，只有平稳的呼吸使得怀中人的胸口有规律地起伏，Gareth只好拉过被子盖住他们两个，轻吻了下眼前垮下的肩膀，收紧了搂在腰上的手。  
  
“晚安，Cris。”


	15. Chapter 15

-15  
  
Gareth听到了婴儿的哭声，就在卧室里，但卧室的房门紧闭，他进不去只能在走廊焦躁地走来走去。他想张口喊其他人来，但又想不起来是要喊谁来。他手脚无措地低下头，正好看到Alba揪着他的裤腿，眨着大眼睛朝他奶声奶气地说，“Daddy，我想吃布丁。”  
  
他安抚地摸了摸Alba柔软的头发，才反应过来卧室里的婴儿啼哭并不是他之前以为的自家女儿。Gareth奇怪地看着卧室的门，又低头看了看Alba，但莫名缓慢迟钝的思维一直没让Gareth理出一个所以然来，直到卧室的门被突然打开，走出来的是怀抱婴儿的Cristiano。  
  
Cristiano朝着他满脸愁容地走过来，嘴里念叨着，“亲爱的，他一直在哭。”Cristiano身后跟着Junior，眼睛睁得大大地望着Gareth，期待的神色如同万圣节时在门口等着要糖的小孩儿。Gareth看向Cristiano怀里的婴儿，竟然长得跟Gareth小时候几乎一个样。  
  
没等Gareth说话，他就感觉到有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，Gareth回头看到的却是Iker同情的脸。  
  
“我早就说了，要做好防护啊。”Iker说。  
  
但男人怎么可能会生孩子？！Gareth后退了两步，震惊地尖叫起来。  
  
下一秒，Gareth Bale就发现自己气喘吁吁坐在床上，颈后冒着虚汗，眼前发黑，他深呼吸了几下抹了把脸，抬起头环顾了一圈，才发现Cristiano也正站在主卧浴室门口歪头瞪着他。  
  
“男人生孩子？”Cristiano不太确定地重复了遍床上的Gareth刚刚突然用英语喊出来的话。  
  
Gareth捂住了脸。  
  
如果说春梦是出于本能的需求，那么噩梦就是本能的恐惧。Gareth当然知道在他所在的这个地球上，正常的男人都不会怀孕，正常的男人连子宫的都没有，但他还是忍不住在Cristiano淋浴的时候看向玻璃门里的肉体，特别是肚子那块儿。他还记得大约就在几个小时之前，他的手扶着Cristiano柔韧的腰，眼睁睁看着这个呻吟的男人把白浊液射在小腹上，Gareth摸蹭过这些在腹肌的下凹处流淌的液体，大汗淋漓，高潮不断。  
  
“我真的很想采访一下，Gareth，”Cristiano关上水阀边用浴巾擦着自己的头发走出来边憋着笑说，“你的内心世界究竟是什么样的。我是说，男人生孩子？真是……令人难以言喻，伙计。”  
  
Gareth呢？只能把自己的头埋进水池里，让自己的嘴里灌满牙膏泡，借此掩盖住自己通红的脸。  
  
“Cris，我想问个呃……问题，”Gareth涮掉自己嘴里的牙膏泡沫，擦干净嘴走出来看着Cristiano套上短袖衫，犹豫地说着刮了刮自己的鼻梁，“你不会介意我没戴套吧？”  
  
Cristiano停住了动作，不可思议地盯着Gareth，他慢慢动了动嘴像在思考Gareth话里的深意，“我为什么要介……等等，你是说，你梦到的是我怀孕了？我没猜错吧？”  
  
Gareth尴尬地咳了两声，“你的推理很厉害，Sherlock，嗯……老实说，我没法控制我做的梦，Cris，事实上你知道的，梦也没什么逻辑性，是吧？我知道我们都很干净，不戴套其实也没什么大不了的，但为了预防确实应该……至于怀孕，我真的不知道这个梦怎么会……操，我究竟在说什么啊……”Gareth转过身狠狠揉了揉自己的额头低声嘀咕。  
  
此时的葡萄牙人已经笑到了地上。Gareth只能再次捂住了脸，直到Cristiano喘着气拍了拍Gareth光裸的后背，脸上明显是想强行憋笑却没有成功所以变得比较扭曲的表情，Gareth气急败坏地回身用力抱住缓不过来的葡萄牙人，嘴唇追上葡萄牙人的嘴唇，张嘴发狠地咬住下唇，然后完全堵住只让葡萄牙人能够发出一丝丝气音。Cristiano总算安静下来了，威尔士人模糊地想着，如果这招总能让聒噪的爱人安静下来那么他愿意一直这样吻下去。让生孩子和怀孕的奇怪梦境见鬼去吧。  
  
Cristiano的手指在Gareth的后颈发尾上刮蹭着，半分钟前搂上Gareth脖子的手臂松了松，两人的嘴唇总算是舍得分开了，Cristiano的舌尖舔了舔被吻得湿润的下唇，深棕色的眼睛轻眨，睫毛带着沐浴后的水汽，嘴角勾翘，俨然还不想轻易放过Gareth的样子。但Gareth选择抬头亲吻Cristiano的鼻翼，脸颊，直到眼角和额头，不给葡萄牙人一丁点开口揶揄的机会。  
  
“这又是什么？”Cristiano的嘴唇蹭过Gareth的脖颈，放松自己闭上眼睛栖身在Gareth的怀抱里。  
  
“早安吻。”Gareth哼了哼鼻子说。  
  
“假浪漫。”Cristiano说着用不轻不重的力道推开Gareth，跑到床边捡起地上的裤子穿上，边穿边走到窗边挑开了点窗帘望了望外面，正儿八经地继续说，“我回家换身衣服，今天有点冷的样子，我这算是起晚了，所以我就不等你了，好吗？”  
  
“好啊。”Gareth看了看床头闹钟的时间，也顺着Cristiano的意思假装没看出这个葡萄牙人实际上在害羞的别扭姿态。他在二楼卧室的窗户边看着Cristiano一路小跑回对面的大宅，心里想着大概明天可以邀请Cris来家里一起吃个早餐。  
  
  
  
当Gareth Bale走进更衣室的时候，所有人都齐刷刷地转过头看着他，活像看动物园里的猴子一样好奇且微妙地审视Gareth的全身，直到Iker咳嗽了一声，其他人才如梦初醒一般回头继续忙自己的。Gareth莫名其妙地走到自己的橱柜前，他用眼角扫视了一圈，并没有看到Cristiano的身影，可能已经到场上训练了吧。  
  
“Gareth Bale，Cristiano最好的朋友，之一，嗯？”Modric拿着一只鞋挪到Gareth身边揶揄起来。  
  
“你们这么古怪地看着我就因为我昨天去参加了Cris的颁奖典礼？”Gareth咧开嘴笑了声。  
  
“一部分是，一部分不是。”Modric背靠着柜门费力地把球鞋穿上脚，“你为什么不待会儿问问Cris呢？给你个提示，”Modric一脸计谋得逞似地凑到Gareth耳边低声说，“我知道你们两个嗯——那个了。而且估计我们大部分人都知道了。”  
  
“……啥？怎么可能……”Gareth惊呆了。  
  
“嗯，Watson，你瞧，Cris今天迟到了。我是说，他虽然是在训练正式开始前到的这里，但他比平行来得晚得多，我们都知道他不喝酒，而你昨天显然正好在他身边，只要眼睛没瞎的人都知道你们两个最近是有多腻乎，所以boom——”Modric拍了拍Gareth的背，“哥们儿，场上见。”  
  
“哥们儿，场上见。”Marcelo也走过来拍了拍他的背，然后是Iker，Ramos……James走到他面前，坚定地点了点头什么话都没说就转身走了。  
  
Gareth回头看向更衣室里仅剩的Toni Kroos，后者一脸茫然地连忙摆摆手用糟糕的西语说，“我什么都不知道。”  
  
等到Gareth纠结地走上训练场的时候，Cristiano冲过来就是一拳打在Gareth肚子上，还好力道不重，Gareth也只是捂住肚子愣愣地望着袭击者，“干嘛打我？”  
  
“你居然在我脖子上留吻痕，这儿！”Cristiano转过头向不明所以的威尔士人展示了后颈上仍然留着的印子，只不过在Cristiano深色的皮肤遮挡下并不太明显，这都能被其他人发现的话只能怪Cristiano本人太惹眼了。  
  
“对不起……可能我昨晚上太冲动了。”Gareth抓了抓袖子，捂着嘴不太好意思地说。  
  
“所有人都知道Irina昨晚不在，所以我现在只能和你出柜了。”Cristiano一脸正经的表情不太像是在说笑。  
  
“你在开玩笑？”  
  
“我当然是在开玩笑！”Cristiano作势要一膝盖再次撞上Gareth的肚子，让Gareth条件反射地往后缩了下想躲，Cristiano抱臂作出下命令的样子，“你今晚睡沙发吧。”  
  
“你今晚来我家？”Gareth直接想到了沙发上的睡前运动。  
  
“友情提醒，我还是在开玩笑。”  
  
Luka Modric抬起头来望向在场边追打大笑的两个人，不禁感叹起了青春的美好，虽然他们所有人都不年轻了，但显然他们都有一颗追求幸福的心。Modric有种回到中学时代的错觉，那时候总有谈恋爱的男男女女在运动场上闲庭散步看星星看月亮，发疯似地把球丢来丢去，足球队里的队友Jimmy总是想冲出去把男的踢进海里，把女的丢上月球。这位克罗地亚中场球员无奈地叹了口气，琢磨着下次和女友共进晚餐的时间安排。


	16. Chapter 16

-16  
  
Gareth还没从大胜巴列卡诺以及自己取得了一个进球的喜悦中反应过来，就又迎来一轮新的两个星期国际比赛日，不过好在对于他的威尔士队，他们只需要踢一场欧预赛，无论如何这都是威尔士最好的时期，比利时比他们少赛一场，运气好的话威尔士可以继续领跑小组头名。如他自己对媒体所说的那样，压力都在比利时那边，而他则轻松地进行着国家队训练，专注在保护自己的身体状态上。  
  
而对于Cristiano的葡萄牙队，估计就没这么轻松了。他们不仅要与亚美尼亚抢三分，还要在四天后和阿根廷去老特拉福德进行一场令全世界瞩目的友谊赛，所有人都等着看Cristiano Ronaldo和Lionel Messi的又一次顶尖对决。尽管这只是一场友谊赛，但其中大家所期待的份量可能西班牙堪比国家德比，而更焦点的是，Cristiano再次回到曼联的老特拉福德主场这个深刻的寓意所在。  
  
但对于Gareth和Cristiano两个人之间来说，他们就像上一次国际比赛日那样其实并没有太多交流。除了偶尔的电话通讯以外，大部分时间都是短信的方式进行着联络。Cristiano会嘲笑Gareth在国家队集训时扮演门将的傻样，Gareth也会在睡前和Cristiano互相道晚安，就像普通的情侣那样偶尔聊一些鸡毛蒜皮的话题。  
  
直到在Cristiano最后时刻绝杀亚美尼亚，Gareth领衔的威尔士队和比利时战成平局收获一分，Cristiano启程前往英国之后，Gareth正准备回马德里的前夕，有另一件一直被Gareth忽视掉的事情发生了。  
  
Emma给Gareth打了电话，这有点让这个在日常生活中反应有些迟钝的威尔士男人感到诧异，Emma从不会在凌晨12点给Gareth打电话，除非是发生了紧急情况。  
  
几句寒暄之后，Emma就进入了正题——她询问了他们婚礼的日程。  
  
“现在说？Emma，你不觉得现在时间有点晚了吗？”Gareth低声笑了下，他把自己缩进被子里，转着眼睛盯着天花板潜意识思考着Emma打电话的动机。  
  
——“一切都不会太晚，亲爱的。”Emma的声音就算是被电波扰乱了些也依然非常动听。“我们上次因为我父亲的缘故推迟了婚礼，现在我父亲的事情基本算是尘埃落定，我想我们也是时候该考虑考虑接下来的安排了，不是吗？”  
  
Gareth慢吞吞地对着电话唔了声，“但是Emma，我现在并不是很想被婚礼分心，除了俱乐部的比赛，明后年国家队的事就更容不得让我分心了，威尔士现在正处于关键时期——”  
  
——“我知道，当然，我尊重你的职业，但有时候我看着我们的小紫罗兰，我就觉得内心有些不安，Gareth，你知道吗？”Emma的声音变得有些模糊，有一瞬间Gareth的脑海里出现了一丝丝不详的预感。  
  
“是的，我明白，但听着，Emma……”  
  
——“别但听着了，我真的很烦这一套。抱歉……亲爱的，我好像到每个月的那几天了……”Emma的声音已经低落了许多，“我现在已经带着Alba回到马德里了，我等你回来再谈。爱你，晚安。”  
  
“晚安，我也爱你。”Gareth条件反射性地说，然后有些发愣地听着电话里的忙音。  
  
这就是一直被Gareth Bale忽视掉的问题，他这才发现在感情这方面，他现在太过自以为是了。然后他翻开手机想给一生挚友Modric发短信。  
  
Luka Modric在上场欧预赛上受了相当严重的伤，尽管Gareth想尽一切可能鼓励安慰他，但这次的问题比Gareth上次受到的伤还要严重得多，保守估计都可能是三到四个月。这对于一个职业球员来说是一件相当令人沮丧的结果，更何况对于皇马来说，Modric的作用几乎接近于不可或缺。而Modric现在受到的打击，远不是Gareth在情感方面上遇到的问题能比的。  
  
思及此处，Gareth也只能关掉手机把自己的脸埋进枕头里，费尽心思地把到处乱窜的思绪抓回来，竭尽所能不去想，用尽全身的力气想让自己睡着。但他失败了，他在床上躺了十分钟，根本毫无睡意。最后他只能翻身起来，打开手机玩了一会儿Templerun，在被疯狂的猩猩抓住好几次之后他搁下手机站起来在房间里走来走去，随后甚至又做了一整套俯卧撑，把自己弄得个汗水淋漓。  
  
 _你也是活该。_ Gareth边走进浴室准备淋浴边自嘲地想。  
  
沐浴结束后Gareth再次躺回床上，他把自己捂得严严实实的，活像是缩成了一个坚硬的海螺。他躺在床上盯着关了灯后的房间上方，盯着虚空，仿佛看到了宇宙里的黑洞。  
  
Gareth想到以前那时候他和Emma还在惠特彻奇中学念书，他们是学校的操场认识的，Gareth一脚歪掉的射门差点踢飞了Emma抱在怀里的一大堆书，他跑过去把这个受到惊吓的年轻女孩儿从地上拉起来，然后他们就互相交换了姓名，他们很快就成为了青梅竹马。Gareth Bale是惠特彻奇中学成绩常年低空飞过的差生，但他的体育相当厉害，跑得像飞一样，他是南安普顿俱乐部卫星学院的明日之星，学生们都开始关注起了这个潜力股，同时也注意到Emma Jones这个普通的女孩儿和Gareth走得越来越近。  
  
老实说，Gareth自己也没料想到他会和这个经常来他家给他补习功课的女孩儿走到结婚生子的一步，Emma Jones漂亮又心地善良，开朗外向，和Gareth的性格也算是一个互补，他们的双方父母都很赞同他们走在一起。这是个相当令Gareth感到不知所措的走向，他的爸妈都很喜欢Emma，他好像也没什么 **不该** 喜欢Emma的地方。  
  
Emma有时候会跟他说天文学那方面的话题，她会拉着Gareth在深夜拿着天文望远镜跑到院子里去观察星空，她跟他说着流星雨和银河，但Gareth好像总想把话题歪到银河战舰上去。  
  
“Gareth，你老这样，一点都不浪漫。”Emma会嘟着嘴朝他抱怨。  
  
但Gareth只能耸耸肩，把另一些关于银河战舰的话题塞回喉咙里。然后他想了想，对她说，“我想到一个能让你觉得浪漫的，如果以后我在球场上闯出来了，我就在每次进球之后比个这个手势，”他在自己胸前的心脏位置上比了个心型，“怎么样，够浪漫了吧？”  
  
Emma的嘴嘟得更厉害了，“这不还是跟足球有关吗？你的大脑是不是跟黑洞一样？”  
  
“结婚生孩子就不是黑洞了吗，再说了我现在还不想接触这些，我对足球更感兴趣一点。”16岁的Gareth躺在草地上看着清澈的夜空繁星，抱怨地说。  
  
“谁跟你谈结婚生孩子了！”Emma的脸突然涨红了起来，“况且啊……结婚生孩子不就是人类的 **本能** 吗？随便什么人都总会走到这个阶段吧？”  
  
那时候的Gareth Bale似懂非懂地点了点头，现在的Gareth Bale则将这个黑洞看得更加真切了。他在黑洞里看到了Emma和Alba，还看到了Cristiano在球场上飞奔的样子，他进球的喜悦几乎能从全身散发出来令人陶醉的香气，银河战舰的白衣是那么的与他合衬。他还在黑洞的最深处意外地看到了Kaka，这个不自觉就会让人想接近的亲切男人走进了更深的黑暗里。  
  
Gareth木然地想，这个男人当时是不是也看到了这个黑洞呢？


	17. Chapter 17

-17  
  
Emma能感觉她的男朋友近来对她越来越疏离了，不明显，但她就是能感觉得到。无论是从电话中说话的口气，还是见面时眼神的移动，或者是床上的投入程度，都有些微的变化。他依然表现出非常喜欢小紫罗兰的样子，但对于Emma自己？她害怕这其中出现了变数。  
  
这是女人的第六感，是天生的敏锐直觉。  
  
有什么东西在慢慢地发酵，但其源头并不在他们所住的这个房子里。时间在推移，球赛在一场场地过去，赛季逐渐接近中段，而她无法控制那个未知事态的走向。Gareth Bale离开马德里的这段期间，她反而放松了下来，但国家队赛事一结束，她就又紧张起来了，简直莫名其妙。Emma抱着Alba的手紧了紧，仿佛是抱紧了最后的救命稻草。  
  
Gareth走出机场通道的时候，Emma朝着她的男友招了招手，Gareth边在耳边通话中的电话里说着什么边朝她点了点头。他穿着休闲西装，一丝不苟往后梳成背头的头发依然抹了太多发胶，他拉着拉杆箱走到Emma面前的时候恰好结束通话，然后他关上手机塞进衣兜里，先蹲下抱了抱Alba，哄着笑着，随后才站起来抱住Emma亲了下她的脸颊。  
  
熟悉的Gareth气味，浅淡的青草味，很容易让人联想到宽阔的足球场。但Emma隐隐感觉到Gareth亲吻时的不自然，兴许是错觉，她现在也只能强行认为是错觉。“欢迎回来，亲爱的。”  
  
“谢谢。想吃点东西吗？你们吃过下午茶了吗？”Gareth笑得温和，和Emma肩并肩走到机场外的停车场。  
  
“吃过了，如果你想吃的话，我们可以回家再做。说起来刚刚你在和谁通电话？”Emma想尽量笑得自然，假装成一个普通的日常寒暄。  
  
“Luka，我关心了下他的伤情，他现在很悲观，我们现在必须鼓励他才行，”Gareth打开后备箱把箱子放进去，Emma听着他的解释，呆愣地缓缓点了点头。她清楚她男友和Luka Modric的关系相当紧密，毕竟他们在热刺就在一起踢球了，如果Luka出现了意外，Emma非常理解Gareth表现出的担忧。但直觉告诉她问题显然不是出在Luka Modric身上。  
  
她不自觉地叹了口气，而Gareth注意到了，他摸了摸膝盖旁Alba可爱的小脑袋，走到Emma面前关切地看着他的女友，“怎么了？”  
  
Emma摇了摇头，“没什么，可能……是我太累了。”  
  
Gareth理解地点点头，抬手捋开Emma被冷风吹得通红的脸颊边的金发，压低了声音说，“回去睡一觉休息吧。”Emma及时移开了视线，恰好回避掉了Gareth变得泛空的眼神。  
  
 _真想回去睡一觉休息_ 。刚下飞机的Cristiano迷迷糊糊地想着，向着机场外围对他疯狂挥手尖叫的球迷敷衍地抬手打了个招呼就立刻钻进了出租车里。他太累了，不仅是紧密安排的球赛，还有飞机上的颠簸煎熬，他需要立刻回家在床上美美地睡上一觉好让他的体力得到恢复。他踢了欧预赛，还踢了半场麻烦的友谊赛，说不在乎和Messi的竞争是骗人的，但他可不想因为一场友谊赛而出现不该有的意外，恰好对方也是一样的想法，所以都不约而同地在半场被换下。而看到自己的队伍赢得比赛则是意料之外的喜悦，无论如何他都为他们的队伍感到高兴。  
  
Cristiano掏出手机翻了翻短信箱，拇指在屏幕上无目的地滑动。还没有人给他发短信息，只有马德里当地的通讯公司发给他来的系统欢迎短信，顺便还在末尾推销着通话套餐，他很快就把这条毫无用处的短信移进了垃圾箱。  
  
他呆呆地看着手机屏幕，过了好一会儿才发现自己实际上是在期待Gareth Bale——与他正在交往的男性情人——发来的短信。Cristiano知道Gareth比他先到马德里，他比自己少赛一场，事实理应如此。Cristiano在犹豫要不要给Gareth打电话，但他又莫名地提不起劲。  
  
 _果然还是太累了_ 。葡萄牙人郁闷地往后靠在座椅上，随便地答了热情的司机几句就闭上了眼睛假寐。  
  
他们直到共同参加备战埃瓦尔的训练课之前都没有联络过，但他们两个似乎都并不怎么介怀。Cristiano想着Gareth也许是有其他的事务所以才没有特地联络他，所以他也借此机会带着Junior在马德里到处玩。即使是温暖的马德里，11月也已经凉了下来，冬天的寒冷气候在大街上肆虐，大多数行人都裹紧了围巾戴上了手套，他带着Junior去游乐园转了转，准备晚餐顺便在外面吃饭，然后他就看见了Gareth，带着他的女友和女儿坐在餐厅里面的角落。  
  
 _意外的相遇啊_ ，Cristiano挑起了眉毛，他摘下墨镜拉着Junior跟着服务员悄悄坐到了这个中餐馆的另一个角落，稍微歪歪头就能看见Gareth那桌的地方。Gareth显然还没有发现Cristiano也进来了，大概得亏于这个中餐馆昏暗的照明。Cristiano把菜单递给Junior要他随便点就扭头观察起了Gareth那边。  
  
威尔士人似乎很享受这难得的家庭时光，小Alba吃得满嘴都是油和酱汁，逗得Gareth和他的女友都笑了起来。Cristiano不常见到Gareth的那位女友，前段时间好像也不在马德里的样子，他看着那个女人下意识地在心里打起分来，无论是从气质还是外貌来看她都毫无疑问遗憾输给Irina，甚至算不上真正意义上的美女。如果Gareth **以前** 喜欢这个女人，那必然是有其他的原因，可能是以前的同学，这样的例子有很多。  
  
Cristiano趁机掏出手机开始编辑短信。  
  
 **Cristiano Ronaldo  
Nov 19,2014 07:21:54PM**  
你在干什么呢？  
  
他看见那边桌的Gareth打开了手机看了眼，也敲起了手机屏幕。随后Cristiano的手机就震了震收到了回信。  
  
 **Gareth Bale  
Nov 19,2014 07:22:43PM**  
在外面吃饭呢:)  
  
Cristiano盯着句尾的这个笑脸突然玩心大起。  
  
 **Cristiano Ronaldo  
Nov 19,2014 07:24:22PM**  
嘿，你知道我为什么给你发短信吗，因为我想你了，Gare。  
我回来的时候你都没给我发消息:(  
  
他远远地看到Gareth脸上出现了一丝尴尬的神情，这让恶作剧心得到满足的Cristiano非常满意。  
  
 **Gareth Bale  
Nov 19,2014 07:26:11PM**  
Cris，我现在不太方便…回头再聊好吗？  
  
 **Cristiano Ronaldo**  
Nov 19,2014 07:27:31PM  
行啊，那我现在给你打电话，这样你就方便了。  
  
然后拨通了呼叫键的Cristiano看到那边的Gareth略带着紧张的表情不知道和他女友说了什么就起身去了卫生间的方向，Cristiano回头跟Junior狡黠地说：“Cristianinho，你爸爸我现在要去接个电话，好好呆在这儿别乱跑，我一会儿就回来，好吗？”  
  
“好的，Daddy。”Junior可爱的大眼睛眨了眨。Cristiano怜爱地伸手揉了揉小儿子的头毛，就抓着手机也去了卫生间。等Gareth接通电话的时候，Cristiano也走到了男卫生间门口，他按掉了通话朝着威尔士人走了过去。  
  
“Boa noite，Gare。”他满脸笑容地走到受到不小惊吓的威尔士人面前。  
  
“Cris！”Gareth的惊呼刻意压低了声音，活像个被掠食动物发现的小动物一样惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“你……你怎么……”  
  
“大惊喜，是不是？”Cristiano笑得得意，“我和儿子刚好在这里吃饭。”  
  
Gareth低头看了看手机，又抬头看了看Cristiano英俊的脸，后知后觉地说，“你耍我。”  
  
Cristiano哼了声，“嗯，我耍你，谁让你都不主动联络我。”  
  
Gareth叹了口气，把手机塞回了衣兜里，今天他穿着休闲西装，完完全全的Gareth Bale风格，黑色的西装套着里面的白色衬衫，领口随意地敞开，Cristiano看得见里面若隐若现的锁骨和胸肌。然后他就往前走了一步把Gareth推进了隔间里，反手锁上门，在Gareth说话前就伸手把这个威尔士人压在了墙上，胸口紧贴着细微磨蹭。  
  
“我们分开这么久现在终于再次见面，你就没点表示吗？”  
  
Gareth的腿不太舒服地叉在马桶两侧，他睁大眼睛望进Cristiano水润的咖啡色眼睛，不自觉咽了下口水，卫生间里空气清新剂的气味仿佛突然消失了，他闻到的全是Cristiano浑身散发出来的自信又诱人的味道，“表示？”开口的时候他才发现他自己的声音都不自觉地沙哑了。  
  
“比如……一个吻？”Cristiano的嘴唇轻轻压上Gareth的嘴唇，随后他们同时张开嘴，蜻蜓点水的接吻很快就演变成一个缠绵的湿吻。


	18. Chapter 18

-18  
  
在还没来到皇马之前，Gareth除了在电视和杂志等平面内容里了解过这个不可思议的男人，也就是以前他在热刺的时候和这个男人对峙过，他曾经在赛场上近距离盯防这个男人，这个叫Cristiano Ronaldo的传奇人物。这个男人是新闻小报上的常客和宠儿，他们热衷于挖掘他的花边消息，他的女人，他晚上吃什么，他早上几点起床，永远都有狗仔在采访里见缝插针地打探八卦。  
  
这是属于Cristiano Ronaldo的特权，20岁的Gareth就已经见过这个拥有特权的男人了。那时候的Cristiano已经是2008年的欧洲足球先生，Gareth见到这位身穿红魔战衣的年长球星在球场上奔跑的时候像浑身包裹着势不可挡的火焰，其他人很难不畏惧这样一辆永不停止进步的战车。他视Cristiano为自己的偶像，也有意识地模仿着这位巨星的踢法。  
  
从定位球的角度，到射门的力量，他在有意识地向自己的偶像靠拢，但他敢肯定，那些相似的姿势和喜好则是无意识中养成的习惯。Gareth Bale最终如愿以偿，他破除了早年的魔咒，带领热刺冲进过欧冠，他几乎包揽了赛季末所有的英超奖项。全世界的目光都聚焦在他身上，但他知道呆在热刺还不足以实现他自己最远大的目标，他 **需要** 更大的挑战，他 **需要** 跟随Cristiano的脚步来实现他的目标。  
  
威尔士人的幸运降临了。很快地，皇马朝他抛来了橄榄枝。  
  
他最终顺利来到了皇马，见到了那个让Gareth Bale魂牵梦绕的葡萄牙金球先生，天知道他那时候有多么地激动，他不知道该说些什么，突击补习的西班牙语和英语在他脑子里搅成了一团乱麻，他像个第一次见到偶像的小粉丝那样有些不敢直视偶像的眼睛，所幸Cristiano当时是戴了一副墨镜，所以大概这也给了Gareth一点点勇气去伸手握住对方的手。  
  
然而爱上Cristiano则是另一件让他自己也惊讶无比的意外发展了。只要走近点接触，任何人都能发现Cristiano是个招人喜欢的人，Cristiano的笑容像个孩子，Cristiano的内心单纯又执着，Cristiano永远都是球场上最认真的那个人。值得Gareth去学的地方真的太多了，他越了解Cristiano，他就越喜欢Cristiano，直到喜欢变成了潜意识的爱，然后在胜利的激素催化下变成一个大巴上的偷吻。  
  
问题还在于Cristiano意外地回应了他，谁能料到这样的发展呢？Gareth托着怀里Cristiano的后颈用力地深吻，仿佛要将他们两个人之间所有的空气全部吸走的用力。Cristiano也用手紧紧地怀抱住Gareth，舌头跟着对方的舌头打着转不停缠吻，卫生间隔间的温度骤升，炽热得像夏天烈焰下的马德里。Cristiano在用胯磨蹭Gareth的胯，这可是个危险的信号，Gareth突然想起来他是来这里干什么的，也想起来他们身处何地。  
  
他轻轻推了推Cristiano的肩膀，在嘴唇互相碾磨间隙艰难哑声说，“够了，Cris……我们得出去了，我们不可能接半个小时的电话，也不可能嘘嘘半个小时……”  
  
Cristiano听后盯着他笑了起来，声音低沉，眼睫轻颤，可爱得让Gareth忍不住在心里骂了一声后抬头吮住Cristiano的眼皮和眉尾，轻轻地舔吻了几下感受眼皮下眼睛的轻转，然后又低下头黏上Cristiano这副非常适合接吻的嘴唇。他们两个人像两块磁铁一样紧紧地黏在一起，也许只有世界末日才能分开他们。  
  
“嘘……”Cristiano分开后比了个噤声的手势，然后Gareth就听到外面有人进来的脚步声和衣服的摩挲声。Gareth此刻的感觉是又紧张又觉得刺激，这就像是他俩在一个公共场合里偷情一样，他看向Cristiano专注听着外面声响微微咬着下唇的表情，葡萄牙人似乎也是一样的感觉。  
  
Gareth仔细看着Cristiano眼睛里的漂亮流光，卷翘的眼睫毛，以及修饰良好的眉峰，和耳垂上别着的钻石耳钉，他真的试图把自己打扮得特别精致，但他的衣着品味似乎一直差那么一截。Gareth往下看着Cristiano大蓝色的羽绒背心，必须用上全身的力气才能憋住笑。Cristiano也发现了情人的异样，但也只能瞪着Gareth，除了手上略带恶作剧性质地捏了把威尔士人的胯下。  
  
威尔士差点就闷哼出来了，他迅速抓住了Cristiano调皮的手，抿成一条线的嘴唇和眼神里都表达着他自以为明显的警告。Cristiano把手从Gareth没怎么用力的手里抽了回来，并将Gareth把警告混杂进一直都带着温柔味道的眼神看成了另一种意味的宠溺，所以皇马的7号嘴角轻挑，凑到皇马11号白净的脖子边就一口咬了下去。  
  
Gareth惊慌了起来，他想推开这个模仿吸血鬼咬在他脖子上的年长者，又不想引起外面那个不知道是尿不出来还是准备在小便池上拉屎的混账家伙的注意，最重要的是，他完全不想他脖子上出现一个会让Emma发现的无解破绽。这一瞬间，他突然觉得大概这都是Cristiano的计划，这都是Cristiano报复他的计划，Gareth自己就像一只被猎豹叼住脖子的羚羊，只能在临死前本能地蹬几下腿，并希望能死痛快点。而Cristiano就是那只埋伏了很久该死漂亮的猎豹。  
  
该死……Gareth在心里带着哭腔骂着。  
  
等到外面那个白痴终于离开的时候，Cristiano才慢慢舔了舔咬的位置，松了开来。  
  
而Gareth已经是一副无欲无求的姿态靠在墙上，然后在Cristiano抓住衬衫领口的手松开的时候瘫坐在了马桶上。这引起了Cristiano的注意，“你怎么了？”  
  
Gareth摸了摸脖子和肩膀连接位置的那个咬痕，一脸沮丧和茫然，“我今晚上都不敢在Emma面前脱衣服了。”  
  
“说得很有道理，那么试试来我家睡觉如何？”Cristiano笑得很轻松，手搭在了Gareth的肩膀上，一屁股坐在了Gareth的大腿上，另一只手摸到Gareth梳着大背头的头顶小心碰了碰。  
  
“Cris……没这么简单的。”Gareth摇了摇头，但还是抬手搂住了Cristiano的腰，现在他们就真的像一对在公园长凳上约会腻歪的情侣了，虽然实际情况是他们坐在厕所的马桶上。  
  
“对我来说，一切都会变得简单。”葡萄牙人自信的样子稍微让Gareth莫名放松了一些。  
  
“Cris，”Gareth抬起头来看向Cristiano明亮的眼睛，“Emma催我结婚了。”  
  
Cristiano挑起了眉毛，好像这确实是一件值得商榷的问题一样，“那你怎么说？”  
  
“我同意了，婚礼大致定在明年。”Gareth顿了顿，似乎在思考下一句话的说辞，但他失败了，毕竟他的脑子再次变成了一团乱，“我……我本来是想……Cris——”  
  
“嘘……”Cristiano再次像哄小孩子安静下来那样做了个手势，放在Gareth脑袋上的手掌摸到后颈轻轻揉捏，他盯着Gareth的眼睛相当认真，又奇怪地具有安慰效果。有人说过Cristiano Ronaldo天生具有哄孩子的技能与气场吗，Gareth大概不是头一个被Cristiano安慰下来的成年人。Cristiano开口轻声说，“你做得没错。”  
  
“但是Cris——”  
  
“闭嘴，听我说完。”Cristiano不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，但语气依然轻柔，“我知道你爱你的家人，我知道你爱我，你和她有一个女儿，我还知道我们两个都是职业球员，所以有些事情我们必须永远埋在心里。所以就说我是自私好了，对我来说，唯一的问题只有是……”不知道是不是Gareth的错觉，他发现Cristiano的眼里带上了一丝悲伤，“你会继续爱我吗？”  
  
威尔士人苦笑了下，“Cris，我不想对Emma不忠，她是个好女孩儿，但我更不想离开你，我……我不知道该怎么……”  
  
“这不是我想听的答案，Gareth Bale。”Cristiano捏紧了Gareth的肩膀，压低的声音有些嘶哑，“你还没听懂吗，我说的是我愿意和你一起当坏人，我他妈不在乎这世界上的那些条条框框，我只知道我喜欢一个人，而那个人喜欢我，我和那个人就应该在一起，就像我努力拿了这么多冠军和奖杯我就应该得金球，理所当然的事。”  
  
“坏人……？”Gareth茫然犹豫地重复着，他得非常努力才能把泪腺里发酸的部分给挤回身体里。  
  
“对，坏人，你愿意吗？你愿意继续爱我吗？”Gareth听见了话外音，他听见了恶魔在诱哄他 **踏出圣所** ，意图拉着他前往 **沼泽** ，之前他曾经向恶魔许诺过某些话，现在该是他履约的时候了。  
  
“如果我说不愿意，我肯定是骗人的。”Gareth用力抱住大腿上的恶魔，憋出一个难看的微笑，“你一点都不像天使，你像恶魔。”  
  
“当天使是Di María的活，我可是红魔来的，”Gareth听到耳边的声音嗫嚅着说，他只能拍拍爱人结实的后背，考虑着大约稍晚些再帮爱人擦眼泪。  
  
Gareth突然意识到，也许他的答案早在很多年前就有了，这些暗示刻印在他的骨头里，反叛烙印在他的灵魂里，只需要Cristiano的一句话或者仅仅是一个简单的招手，他就能立刻跑过去。他已经是一个坏人了，或许他并不像他以为的那样认为自己是个彻头彻尾的好孩子，或许Cristiano早就看出了他的本性，所以才会回应他在大巴上的那个吻？  
  
但现在他并不想思考这些，他只想抱紧怀里的爱人，再多一秒都好。  
  
因为他 **需要** 和Cristiano Ronaldo在一起。


	19. Chapter 19

-19  
  
Cristiano看着Gareth先出去，他在马桶上又坐了一会儿，他掏出手机无目的地翻了翻twitter，又翻了翻通话记录，盯着上面最新的那条给Gareth Bale的通话呼出，下意识地研究了几秒钟系统字体，过了好一会儿他才反应过来，从马桶上站起来的时候马桶开始自动冲水。Cristiano走出卫生间的时候看了眼Gareth那边桌，威尔士男人已经在和他的家人有说有笑了，衬衫领子小心地拉起遮住咬痕，他在出来之前就把大背头发型又重新梳得一丝不苟。  
  
Cristiano面无表情地撇了撇嘴。就如同他自己所说的那样，他们这样是唯一的办法，他们成为了邪恶自私的共犯。如果Cristiano的目的是征服世界，他觉得大概那个威尔士男人也有相当大的几率继续成为他的共犯。连他自己都惊奇自己拥有这个自信，如果是 **以前** ，他绝对无法想象。  
  
但毕竟对方是Gareth Bale，所以他有绝大部分的自信。  
  
Cristiano Ronaldo是那么的自信，他相信Gareth会完全地理解自己的任何想法。如果是身处乌托邦，这大约也是可以实现的幻想。  
  
第二天一大早，Cristiano刚走进巴尔德贝巴斯训练基地的更衣室，就迎面撞上了Gareth，这让他有点稍感意外，毕竟Gareth不常比他还要更早到，而且看起来还已经换好了衣服。所以Cristiano挑起了眉毛，用打趣一样的口吻说，“哟，看起来想吃虫子的早起鸟儿不止一只。”  
  
“虫子？”Gareth的脸色算不上好，他对Cristiano说的西语并没有完全理解，但还是露出了浅浅的微笑，“我今天本来想去你家找你一起过来的，但你不在。”  
  
Cristiano了然地点了点头，用眼角朝后面示意了一下，“我去接Fabio了。”Gareth这才跟着Cristiano的视线发现了还站在Cristiano身后的金发葡萄牙人，他猛然想起Clement说过Fabio Coentrao在这次国际比赛日的时候会伤愈复出。Coentrao看起来就跟以前那样似乎永远都睡不醒似地朝Gareth抬了抬眼皮，用低沉的声音打了声招呼。Gareth也礼貌性地应了声，然后把其他的一些有关醋酸味的不快强行塞回喉咙里。  
  
但与Gareth处了足够多时间的Cristiano已经能敏锐地看出Gareth眼里意欲憋回胃的醋意，所以这次他走过去揽住威尔士人的肩膀，边慢悠悠走向更衣室里面边像个真的只是Gareth的普通队友那样在耳边安慰起来，他还特意用的英语：“嘿，大坏蛋，训练结束后你可别先跑了。”  
  
内敛的威尔士人对于这种在其他人眼皮底下跟Cristiano亲密互动的情况一直都比较害羞，他低下头掩饰泛红的脸颊和鼻头，“我跑了会怎样？”  
  
“不怎么样，只不过是我家里的餐桌上会少放一个盘子而已，说起来Cristianinho也等不及想见见他的Bale叔叔了。”Cristiano笑着掐了把Gareth的脸，在Gareth能做出任何反应之前缩回手，在没有任何人看得见的角度飞快亲了下Gareth的侧耳，“你怎么说？”  
  
“我会等着你的。”Gareth也笑了起来，这次他忽视了自己燥红的耳根，又补充了一句，“大坏蛋二号。”在不远处换衣服的Fabio看了眼腻乎的两个人，无可奈何地耸了耸肩，把背包塞进柜子里。  
  
在他们重新进入俱乐部的赛事日程后，时间又一次飞快流逝起来，就像有人把沙漏多戳了一个孔一样，日升日落之间的速度仿佛白驹过隙。而他们队伍的运势也越来越高昂，他们取得了越来越多的连续胜利，就算临近年末，所有人都无法克制地露出些微疲态，但依然士气盎然，更衣室里充满了笑声，而不是令人不快的抱怨。他们已经有人在期待圣诞节了，包括早早地在这11月就布置好圣诞树的Cristiano。  
  
Emma由于有了Gareth的承诺也变得更加高兴了起来，Gareth背过身松了口气，却没法忽略从内心另一处升腾起来的罪恶感。理性在告诉他这是错误的，但他心里的另一个声音却在不停重复着Cristiano在他面前说过的话，Cristiano跟他说他做的没错，他愿意相信Cristiano说的话。而事实就是，Gareth Bale爱着Cristiano Ronaldo，甚至愿意跟着Cristiano Ronaldo成为罪恶深重的坏人。  
  
说到坏人，Gareth联想到的却是雌雄大盗Bonnie和Clyde，他跟Cristiano说起这个的时候，Cristiano只大笑着喊“我们抢劫银行！”，然后把Gareth又推回到床单上，两人嬉笑着又湿淋淋地干了一场。  
  
“那么，Bonnie，你想摸摸我的枪吗？”Cristiano趴在Gareth身上气喘吁吁地笑着问，他结实的胸肌把Gareth的欲火又磨蹭出来了，Gareth能感觉Cristiano的“枪”正在他的小腹上蹭来蹭去。  
  
“我是Bonnie？那你是对我一见钟情的Clyde么？”身处情欲气息漩涡中心的Gareth变得更加大胆，他一手握住爱人的“枪”，如Cristiano所愿的那样抚摸起来，让帅气的葡萄牙人发出一声声甜腻沙哑的喘息。Gareth看着Cristiano长又翘的眼睫毛忽闪了一下，带起嘴角的弧度。  
  
“谁知道呢……现在我们专心点，嗯……快一点……啊……”  
  
天知道他们什么时候才能从床上下来。隔天Cristiano扶着有些酸痛的腰和Gareth和其他队友一起参加了奥迪的派车活动，Ramos盯着Cristiano装出什么都没发生的样子，同情地拍了拍这位皇马7号的屁股，打趣地说，“你今天应该休息一天，如果前一晚上你锻炼太过头的话，你知道我什么意思对吗？”  
  
Cristiano翻了个白眼，“我不喜欢请病假。”  
  
“说得对，西班牙的那些小报就喜欢你出点状况然后大书特书，我理解了，不过下次记得叫你的男朋友对你温柔点。”Ramos说着看向站在红色奥迪车边和Modric开心聊天的威尔士人，意味深长地上下观察了个来回，“真看不出来他还是个那方面的威猛将军。”  
  
Cristiano也看向自己的威尔士爱人，脑海不禁浮现出昨晚上两人在床上翻云覆雨，自己骑在对方胯上用自己的下面干着“穷凶极恶的Bonnie老二”，还不停忘情呻吟嘶吼着“干死你，干死你的枪杆”的热辣情景，最后Cristiano还是不太好意思地移开视线，吞了吞口水挪到Fabio聊天转移注意力了。  
  
“Bale，”James脸上挂着笑走到刚刚打开驾驶座车门的Gareth面前，朝空无一人的副驾驶瞥了眼，“没搭档？”  
  
“暂时没有，”Gareth坐进去关上车门，抬起头看向哥伦比亚人，“怎么了么？”  
  
“其实也没啥事，我就是在想，如果还没有人跟你搭伙的话，也许我能坐到那个位置上去？”James说得很快，Gareth有点没太听懂，所以当他露出迷茫表情的时候，James只好再放慢语速说了一遍。  
  
“可以啊，”Gareth点了点头，看着比自己更年轻的皇马10号坐进来，观察着他拉上安全带。排在他们前面的车还没有开走，在这个等待的时间里车内的空气突然就凝固了下来，就像是有人想开口讲话但又找不到合适的契机。Gareth手握方向盘用眼角余光观察着副驾驶上的男孩儿，但James只是一会儿看向车窗外，又一会儿看向他自个儿的手指甲，活像他的手指甲多需要他的关注似的。  
  
尴尬间Gareth想抬起手挠挠自己的鼻子，却无意碰到了雨刮控制杆，雨刮瞬间就以最快的速度疯狂刮起了已经被擦得透亮的干净前窗玻璃起来，把车里两个人都吓了一跳。Gareth赶紧把控制杆掰回原位，尴尬地干笑了声耸了耸肩说，“疯狂的雨刮。”  
  
“确实很疯狂。”James也忍不住笑着回应。他们两个人此时都在心里长吁了一口气。  
  
“唔……你想试试吗？”Gareth轻轻拍了下方向盘看向James。  
  
“试试？”  
  
“试车啊。你想来试试手吗？”  
  
“我可以？”  
  
“当然可以了，你来吧。”Gareth说着就立刻打开了车门，James也反应过来下了车，他们两个就此交换了个位置，关上车门后车内的空气又有点凝重下来的迹象，但好歹这次已经比前几分钟轻松许多了。这时候前面的车也开始行驶了，James转开方向盘踩下油门跟上，汽车走得很稳，Gareth感觉得到James开车的娴熟技巧，就像这个男孩儿娴熟的脚下功夫一样。  
  
沉默中，James总算是说话了：“Bale，你为什么不邀请Cris跟你一组？”


	20. Chapter 20

-20  
  
Gareth看向Cristiano的时候，他的“共犯”正在和Fabio眉飞色舞地聊天，另一侧还站着James，他们在不停地说着什么，时不时地发出“刺耳”的笑声，Cristiano都笑得弯下腰了。之所以说刺耳，是因为Gareth大多时候听不懂他们在说什么，他不知道他们在笑什么，他的心里有些气急败坏了。然而最重要的还是因为，Cristiano仿佛完全忘掉了他这个“共犯”，只一个劲儿地和其他人聊天、笑语连连，而Gareth连他们在说些什么都听不懂。  
  
他从没像现在这样懊恼自己不是生在这个国家，或者没有熟练掌握一个语言，甚至开始懊恼起他的家庭教师给他布置的、缓慢的学习进度。在威尔士上小学的时候他就对学习威尔士语兴趣缺缺，文化课的学习从来都不是他的强项，就算是如今的西班牙语学习，其难度对于他不亚于要他自己不借助超人的力量去打败达克赛德。Gareth看着Cristiano和Fabio接着又凑到Ramos那边去了，他们又说着什么，Cristiano挥动手臂比了个夸张的圆，Fabio笑得脸都扭曲了，Ramos边笑边拍了拍Cristiano的腰，手指危险地接近Cristiano牛仔裤下的屁股缝，但似乎戴着闪亮耳钉的葡萄牙人并没有介意。  
  
Fabio看了看周围的工作人员，随后靠到Cristiano的脸侧咬耳朵，而Cristiano则眯起漂亮的眼睛，憋红了脸，连巧克力色的肤色都救不了他。Cristiano脸红了，Gareth感觉自己身体里的某一个部分爆炸了，而爆出来的肉块沿着血管肆意游走，最后堵住了他的心脏，这是就算是踢高了一个任意球的不快都远远比不了的另一种领域内的不快。  
  
“嘿，你没事吧？”Modric捅了捅Gareth的腰，Gareth才恍然反应过来放松了下颚，他刚刚几乎快咬破了自己的下唇。  
  
“没事……”Gareth反射性地吸了吸鼻子，移开视线看向另一边Nacho那伙对着SUV打闹的年轻组，而Modric却垮下了脸。  
  
“老弟，你猜猜你刚刚的表情让我想到了谁？我想到了曾经在某个时间里跟我冷战的我老婆。”  
  
Gareth噎住了，他瞥了Modric一眼，“我像你老婆？”  
  
Modric拼命忍住了翻白眼的冲动而只是掐了把Gareth胳膊上的肉，压低声音说，“我说真的，你可别趁我伤病的这段时间和你的小小偶像发生不愉快的矛盾。你们好不容易都走到这一步了，有问题一定要好好说，我这是过来人的建议。”  
  
“谢谢你的建议，但我和他现在很好。”Gareth看着Modric一脸不相信的样子，他们互相瞪了好几秒，最后还是Gareth叹了口气服输，“相信我，Luka，我们很好。”  
  
“好吧，小子，我人老了，是不该过多插手后辈的感情生活——嘿，别掐我脸！”  
  
“你一点都不老，”Gareth咧开嘴笑着收回试图掐脸的手，低下头认真地说，“Luka，谢谢你，你的伤还没恢复，还在为我担心。谢谢你，我的朋友。”  
  
Modric也笑了起来，一头金发在阳光下耀眼又夺目，他伸手抱了抱自己的至交好友，Gareth也情意满满地回抱了下，由于身高差的存在所以从后面看起来就像是Gareth正在拥抱一位金发靓妞，惹得两人旁边站着的Toni都忍不住笑出了声。  
  
“Gareth，你可要好好的，我希望你能幸福。”Modric拍了拍好友的后背，一字一顿地说。  
  
“你也是，Luka，希望你能赶紧恢复，重回赛场，我们都等着你。”  
  
Gareth放开了搂住Modric的手臂，抬起眼眸的时候正好对上Cristiano投过来的目光，Cristiano正站在Fabio的身边，手扶着驾驶座的车门框上沿，眼睛里含着看不透的笑意，细小又微妙，让Gareth不由得背后汗毛直竖。这时候Gareth的脑海里突然浮现出探索节目里的画外音： **只见它慢慢地走近猎物，然后……**  
  
Cristiano移开了视线，在Gareth还没有回过神来之前就跟着Fabio坐进了车里。Gareth愣愣地站在原地，还没品味完刚刚的那个视线相交，Modric就又捅了捅Gareth的肚子把他从神游里拉了回来，他也看着Cristiano坐的那辆车，撇了撇嘴：“有时候我真不知道该不该相信你。”  
  
威尔士人耸了耸肩，不置可否。  
  
他从来没有对Emma产生过这样强烈的情绪波动，他以前以为他爱着Emma，但事实证明他更加在意Cristiano，这个男人抓住了他所有的注意力，甚至让他为这个男人产生罪恶的感情。无论是想说出口的，还是不想说出口的。Gareth隐隐约约觉得Cristiano对他也是同样的感情，但出于一种无法言说的感觉，他没法完全地相信Cristiano。Gareth Bale身体里之前爆炸的那一个地方开始膨胀起来，脆弱的，饱含无奈与痛苦的岩浆。  
  
然而Gareth身体里的另一部分在他的心底低语：你做的并没有错，他也并不是对你有异心，你的所有负面情绪都是因为你太在乎，以至于害怕失去。这段话似乎是他以前看过的某本小说里的内容，亦或者是一本路边旧书店墙上挂着的选段？他记不清了，但这段话在身体里的角落蒙灰，然后它自己就掉在了他面前，起码是让他自己好受了一些。  
  
但是Gareth在看到Cristiano摇下车窗露出他和Fabio正在交谈甚欢的情景时，这段话又被他绑上石头扔回了海里。有一瞬间，Gareth丧失了时间概念，那些负面情绪几乎快要淹没他的脖颈。  
  
没错了，他突然有了占有欲，罪恶的占有欲。Gareth握紧了拳头，沉下了表情。在和Fabio打闹的Cristiano，在赛场上和James拥抱的Cristiano，在泳池边用毛巾帮Karim擦头的Cristiano，把视线投向别人的Cristiano，把Gareth Bale完全忘记的Cristiano。那些以前无数次强行忍耐下的情绪像突然生长出来的荆棘一样缠上了他，他想到了很多可以描述这种人的恶毒的词语，但本能地他又觉得这样完全 **不对，不正确，彻头彻尾的。**  
  
 _还有那位Ricardo先生_ ，一个魔鬼在他的耳边再次提醒。 _他还有好多好多退路，而你呢？你已经背叛了Emma，你背叛你的女儿，你背叛了两家人，你还为了他成了他的同谋，你为他付出了这么多，他对你有什么付出？你瞧，他只给了你一个空空如也的承诺，他还没法为你保证未来的事，他随时都能抽身离开，到时候你就只剩你自己啦，这听起来似乎有那么一丁点的不公平，不是么。可怜的Emma，她还不知道他的男友已经出轨啦。在你的其中一个理由里，为了和Cristiano Ronaldo同场竞技，你离开熟悉的英国来到西班牙，而如今眼瞧着你的男人和别人交好，你却什么都不能做。 **你是个懦弱的家伙。**_  
  
Gareth猛地深吸了口气，眼中的灰色开始沉淀，随后他轻声说，“我为什么要邀请他？”


	21. Chapter 21

-21  
  
“抱歉……我以为你和Cristiano……”James拐了个弯驶上车道，时不时用眼角余光观察副驾驶上男人的表情。  
  
“我和Cris？你想问什么？”Gareth抬起胳膊肘搁在车窗台上，手撑着脸看着窗外无趣的人群和车队。  
  
“我以为你们……”哥伦比亚人咬了咬下唇，深吸了口气，“我以为你们在交往。”  
  
“我们没有。”  
  
骗子！James在内心尖叫呐喊。他还清晰地记得上一次他在餐厅厕所里偷听到的电话对话，那个声线和使用英语时明显的抑扬顿挫和鼻音分明就是这个叫Gareth Bale的男人没错，对话里的Cris也一定就是Cristiano Ronaldo没错，他甚至还看到了Gareth和Cristiano一起走出餐厅，他确定他们之后就去Cris家里做那些让人面红耳赤的糟糕事了。肯定没错，Gareth和Cristiano是现在队里最有默契的两个人，还动不动就粘糊在一起，简直像连体婴一样。  
  
天知道这段时间里训练的时候他们所有人要无视他们两个某些有点过份的互动是有多难，用Fabio的话来说，就是“上帝才知道如何分开他们两个”，以及Ramos的话：“喜欢挖坏新闻的媒体看来再努力都没法在他们两个中间挖出东西来了”。看着Cristiano的Gareth总是脸上带笑，甚至可以说是傻笑。而Cristiano呢，也总是热衷于捉弄这个看似内敛的威尔士人，那些笑容也可以说是James见过的最真诚最真实的笑容了。  
  
老实说James有些嫉妒Gareth，因为Gareth拥有Cristiano完全的信任，就算Cristiano突然跳下阳台，Gareth也绝对会依然等在下面接住跳下来的男人，这种信任还存在于球场上的战斗里。如果他们是拿剑的角斗士的话，Cristiano和Gareth就是可以完全将后背交给对方的绝对关系。这是比普通的队友更加高一层的关系，而James到现在还依然是Cristiano的同事，他们的关系仅止于球场之上。  
  
就算James才刚刚来到皇家马德里，但他也逐渐明白了当地的媒体总想在这个世界最佳俱乐部里挖出点边角料，马卡报猜测他自己和Cristiano不和，在他还有些不知所措的时候Cristiano主动用行动澄清这个谣言，他们是队友，是同事，只有团结一心才能再次获得冠军头衔。Cristiano接近他的行动是带着目的性的，他并不是真的把James当成关系亲密的小学弟，Cristiano的周围围着Marcelo，Ramos，Iker以及Gareth Bale等等其他人。他们能成为关系亲密的朋友是因为有过一起拼搏的经历，他们努力获得了第十冠，这对James来说是无法迅速企及的差距。  
  
感情的沉淀需要时间，笑容可以伪装，但心不会撒谎。  
  
然而James也认为，Gareth和Cristiano这样好的关系还有他们是情侣的原因，就算他自己并没有亲眼见过，但他确认他们会在无人的时候交换炽热的亲吻，会在只剩他们两个人的更衣室里做这样那样的事……James咳了声，把这些多余的幻想赶出脑际，强迫自己回想自己老婆的面容。  
  
“如果我再年轻10岁，大概还会相信你刚刚的辩解。”James哼了哼，用略带嘲讽的腔调来掩盖自己内心的梗塞感。  
  
Gareth愣了愣，似乎在艰难地理解James刚刚飞快说出来的西语，“我……没有辩解。”  
  
“我都知道了。”James瞥了眼威尔士人，特意再次放慢语速地说，“我知道你们在交往，我还知道你现在好像跟他有点矛盾。”  
  
这次Gareth听懂了，他捏紧了身上的安全带，想装出James的指控是完全的子虚乌有，“我跟他没有矛盾，开好你的车，我还不知道你像个女孩子那样喜欢八卦。”  
  
James生气了，他一脚踩下油门加速，让Gareth一个后仰不稳猛地屛住了呼吸。  
  
“说到这个，我一直觉得说我长相甜美的人都眼睛有问题，我明明是英气，何况谁喜欢八卦了，我只是作为一个队友关心一下你们，”James的脸上露出了比赛时的那种严肃表情，眉眼皱在了一起像个老妇人似的。  
  
“你输球会哭。”  
  
“Cris也会哭。”  
  
“那不一样，而且那都是他以前的事了。”  
  
“你在维护他。”James笃定地说，而Gareth摇了摇头，不很在意地微微耸了个肩什么都没说。  
  
他们的车已经转了一整圈，车辆的颠簸稍微缓解了些尴尬的气氛，但并没有特别大的改善。马德里今天的天气并不是特别好，刚刚出现的仅有的一点阳光也马上被厚重的云层遮住了，似乎连温度都一下子降下来，车里没有开暖气，在寒气的侵扰下James不由地打了哆嗦，身子在红色外套里缩了缩，心里开始后悔找Gareth搭话的决定了。因为不仅是马德里的温度让他感到寒冷，连身边这个威尔士人的态度也让他感到冰冷。  
  
“你是对我有偏见吗？”最后James小心翼翼地问。  
  
“没有。”  
  
“那我换个方式问，你对我保持的距离会影响到以后我们球场上的配合吗？”  
  
Gareth瞄了一眼年轻的哥伦比亚人，忍不住在心里笑了起来，“不会。”  
  
“好吧。”James叹了口气，把全部的注意力放回到开车上。现在他们已经转了两圈了，James把车稳健地驶出跑道，缓缓停在了其他队友的旁边，拉起手刹正想解开安全带的时候突然一只手按在他的头上，吓得James差点缩进椅子里倒吸了口凉气。  
  
“我知道你是好意。”Gareth边浅浅触碰式地揉了揉James抹了太多发胶的头发，边笑着说，“但真的，我跟Cris并没有什么……你所说的……矛盾，”他在生涩的西语和英语间不停做着切换，“但无论如何，James，Gracias.”  
  
James这次哽住了，威尔士人的道谢让他突然语塞，但不知算不算幸运，一直笼罩在James心里的说不清道不明的乌云却在眨眼间烟消云散了，他看着Gareth解开安全带，年轻的哥伦比亚人啧啧舌头费力地想从喉咙里挤出什么话来。比如“就算你们有矛盾，我也相信你们可以重归于好”或者另一个藏在他心底深处不愿意面对的事实：“我嫉妒你”。  
  
“De nada……”最后他愣头愣脑地回答。  
  
“你在对谁说不客气呢？”Isco敲了敲James的车门，James这才看到空荡荡的副驾驶，发现Gareth早下车走了。Isco不太费力地弯了一点点腰就能往车里打量了圈，“刚刚你跟谁搭档的？Bale？”  
  
“是啊，我觉得他是个好人。”James若有所思地挠了挠头发。  
  
Isco一脸茫然地回答：“呃，我也觉得他是个好人，他有时候还会帮我找资源下音乐。”


	22. Chapter 22

-22  
  
Gareth Bale在专注地看着球场上的比赛。Cristiano时不时地偏头望向Gareth坐着的那头看台。他们两个离得并不算远，但也足以让直播的摄像镜头无法同时捕捉到他们两个的身影。在另一边坐着的是Karim，穿着匪夷所思的花哨毛衣，戴着嬉皮士般的棒球帽，他正在和坐在他身边的人悄声说着什么。这个看台上还有他们其他的一些队友，因为刻意的轮换而坐在看台上观赛。  
  
他们赢得很轻松，因为对手是西乙的球队，科尔内亚来到伯纳乌就像是终于来到圣地的球迷一样欣喜若狂，Cristiano听说这个队还开心地和欧冠奖杯合影，真的看不出是来比赛的夸张样子。皇马在国王杯毫无阻碍地前进着，似乎这个赛季一切都胜券在握，他们所有人都如此的自信，乃至可以在看台上边吃零食边观看自己球队的比赛而毫无心理负担。  
  
然而这么顺利的状况却隐约让Cristiano感到有一丝 **不妙，** 就像是暴风雨前的宁静，皇马这艘银河战舰如果不是在正确的航路上行驶就是正驶向暴风眼。然而他并不愿意这么想，他宁愿相信这只是一丁点内心阴暗面的错觉，他在皇马呆了五年，还从没像上赛季那样令他感到满足，他相信这个赛季也肯定如此。金球奖的日期也正在逐日临近，他应该感到紧张，但释然已经大过偏执，如果今年无法得到金球奖，那他就再也找不出获得金球奖更好的筹码了。就像他对Gareth说过的那样，他已经做到了最好，他理应获得最高的荣誉。  
  
Cristiano在比赛结束之后去了更衣室祝贺他的队员获得17连胜，一切都像往常那样，他也看到了James——这个自从世界杯后就极其耀眼的哥伦比亚球星——像受到了莫大鼓励一样笑得合不拢嘴。  
  
“Cristiano，如果你在场的话我们还可以进更多球。”James笑着说。  
  
Cristiano也笑着顺手揉了揉James的头毛，“你们已经做得够好了。”然后他鬼使神差地一回头就无意间看到了正站在更衣室外的威尔士人。Gareth唇角上扬，像是也来更衣室庆贺的模样，但却没有在Cristiano的视线中迈开一步。威尔士人穿着白衬衫和休闲西装，身材挺拔且散发着淡淡的温和气质，连他的抿嘴微笑在Cristiano的眼里也是特别的好看。但突然敏锐神经发达起来的Cristiano感觉到了一丝不妙，是比皇马可能驶向暴风眼的不妙更加的不妙。  
  
他恍惚地在一种持续了一秒的幻想里看到威尔士人正在离他远去。Cristiano迷惑地眨了下眼，睁眼的刹那间，Gareth确实就已经转身离开。“等等……”Cristiano忽然惊慌了起来，他放开了James的头毛，跌跌撞撞地跑了过去拉住Gareth的手臂，“怎么了吗？”他没有如预料中的那样看到Gareth扭过脸来朝他亲切地微笑。  
  
相反，威尔士人叹了口气，低声说着：“没什么，Cris。没什么。”  
  
 _他的声音听起来好伤心。_ Cristiano皱起了眉。 _他不肯看着我。_  
  
“不想去跟队友庆祝胜利吗？”  
  
“你在那儿就够了。”  
  
Gareth依然低着头，好像正在研究他的皮鞋尖。 _他还是不肯看我，_ Cristiano有点生气了。  
  
“看着我。”看到Gareth并没有任何反应，Cristiano提高了些音量，但绝对是避开了让更衣室内队友听见的可能。他松开了抓着Gareth手臂的手，改为站在一边双手抱胸。“ **看着我，** 混蛋。”  
  
这次Cristiano总算看到Gareth的正脸了。如他所料，这个男人的确还是他所认识的那个Gareth Bale，忽视眼神忽闪满脸愁容的表情活像刚刚经历了十连败的败者的话。果然刚刚的那个微笑是装出来的，Cristiano更生气了，一些骂人的词开始在他的喉咙里酝酿，就差一口气全喷出来了。然而更加令Cristiano生气的其实是，他的情人在某些事情上 **根本就没有信任他。**  
  
“有什么想说的吗？”Cristiano尽量压抑着自己的怒气，他不停地在心里提醒自己：Gaz现在很伤心，虽然我还不知道他在伤心什么，但我必须先安慰他。记住，安慰他。放松点，Cristiano，没什么大不了的。  
  
“Cris……”Gareth缓慢地开口，手指摩擦着夹包上的皮革，漂亮的灰蓝眼睛泛着微妙的黑色。至少他没有视线游移了，Cristiano安慰着自己。然后在停顿了好几秒后，就在Cristiano丢掉所有耐心之前，Gareth再次叹了口气，似乎终于放松了一些，“对不起……”  
  
“我接受你的道歉。”Cristiano哼了哼鼻子，“现在告诉我你为什么说对不起。”  
  
Gareth看着他，像是在思索该说些什么一样沉默了一会儿，“球队获胜，我应该一起庆祝的。特别是对你……嗯……我不应该那样跟你说话。对不起。”  
  
但Cristiano并不买账，“不对，”他说，“这些都不重要。我想知道你为什么看起来像是打了败仗一样，我们赢了，不是输了，除非你的心情并不是因为比赛影响。”  
  
“你说得对。”Gareth老实地承认，“我没控制好我自己的情绪，对不起。”  
  
“就这样？我还以为你是不想见我。”  
  
Gareth睁大了眼睛，这次他清楚地看见了Cristiano眼里像冰一样的坚硬在闪闪发亮。他摇了摇头，“不是的，我并没有不想见你，”Gareth的声音里是全然的真诚，Cristiano立刻就认出来了这样的真诚，毕竟Cristiano更加熟悉Gareth给他的这种真诚的味道。“你知道我对你的感情，绝对不会变。也许……只是也许……今天天气不太好，或者昨天没有睡得太安稳，你知道的，这些都会对心情有所影响。但对你，Cris，我真的后悔刚刚对你摆出那样的态度。”他斜眼瞥了下更衣室，随后朝着Cristiano露出一个微笑，“如果你晚上有空的话，愿意让我来弥补这个过错吗？”  
  
“行吧。”Cristiano这下放心了，对于情人的邀约，他基本没可能拒绝。所以他重新开心了起来，一只手拍了拍Gareth的后背，“我不会锁门，你到时直接进来就好。”  
  
这番话让威尔士人有点脸红了，“我以为我们只是出去吃个饭。”  
  
“你就仅仅满足于吃个饭？”Cristiano胳膊肘顶了下Gareth的手臂，眨了眨眼，“好吧，那我换个说法，情人之间做的事情 **出于本能** 的是什么？别告诉我你答不上来。”  
  
Gareth抿抿嘴笑了起来。他很明白，也许下一次他的占有欲发作的时候，他的情人可能就不会像现在这次能轻易地被哄开心了。也许他能在下一次发作之前找到一个可行的出路。而且他更明白，眼前的男人他绝不会轻易放手。  
  
但是天遂人愿？大部分时候都不可能。


End file.
